Unexpected Love
by DarkDreamer2910
Summary: 113 Years after her parents story met its happy ending, 123 year old Tegan who is repulsed by the idea of turning out like her parents, does everything she can to avoid becoming just like them until, an unexpected stranger walks into her life with a dangerous past and shocking ties to her family she realizes you can't fight fate.. Squeal to Love for a Vampire and Life as a Vampire.
1. Tegan Chapter 1

I'm sure all of you know about my parents Elijah and Erica Dalton, you know the classic human falls in love with vampire, human almost dies and there's no way for them to live unless they become a vampire but, something threatens to destroys their happily ever after before it can begin. Its pathetic.

My name is Tegan Elizabeth Dalton, oldest daughter of Erica and Elijah Dalton, granddaughter of Angela and James Blake and Anna and Joshua Dalton. I'm just 123 years old but, don't look a day over 20. I have bright green eyes and red hair. Surprisingly I'm the only one with that combination. My younger twin brothers Ethan and Ian have brown hair with our mothers pale blue eyes and they are both 119 years old.

Tomorrow is my fathers 142nd birthday. Family was coming in from all over mostly from my mothers side since the only true family my father had was his sister April who almost killed my mom and I. As much as I tried to deny it I was a little excited to see everyone its been well over 50 years since we were all together and since we all move around so much its hard to get anytime together. My mom was really looking forward to seeing Grandma Angela and so was I. She and Grandpa James have been traveling all over the world since we moved out of their house back before my brothers were born. We normally only see them on holidays and the occasional drop by week long visit.

When the sun finally started to set I decided it was time to shower and get ready knowing the family would be coming soon. Opening the door that led to my private bathroom I told myself to thank my mother for picking out this house. It was all around prefect, the dark hardwood floor and the light grayish purple walls with many bedrooms and bathrooms with a gigantic yard that stretched on for miles it was great of all us vampires. Once I was done my shower I went back into my room to brush out my hair and get dressed. Putting on a bit of make up I opened the doors to my balcony and stood outside enjoying the wonderful darkness of the night. I could hear a couple cars come up the drive way so I made a run for it to see who it was. Unfortunately, my parents had beaten me and were already outside.

"Oh my goodness Tegan!" My grandmother said eyeing me up and down before I smiled and ran right to her open arms.

"Hello Grandma." I said.

"Sweetheart I think you get more beautiful every time I see you." She said grabbing my face between her hands.

"Yes she does." My mother said grabbing my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said.

"You must have boys chasing after you." She laughed.

I just smiled back at her. I didn't want to tell her that I'd been avoiding all male company besides family because I didn't want to end up like my parents. That was a secret I kept to myself. Not even my mother knew and I was insanely close to her, I just couldn't figure out away to tell her. How do you tell your mother you don't want to end up just like her mated to someone for the rest of eternity and not being able to live without them. My mom always told me that when you meet the person you're supposed to be with something inside you is drawn to them and clicks and that person becomes apart of you and if that person dies its like a piece of you is missing, even when your mate is human it isn't as intense as when your both vampires but, like always the human must turn and it becomes a stronger bond that nothing can break.

"Where's Grandpa James?" I asked changing the subject.

"He will be here later on, I hope you don't mind but, hes bringing a friend with him." She said to my parents that were now both standing beside me.

"No that's fine, we have plenty of room." My father said just as another car pulled up.

"Tegan, go see what your brothers are doing, please." My mom asked.

"Sure." I answered back turning to run back in the house.

I used my hearing to see where they were. Nothing came from the house but, I could hear laughing coming from the backyard so I dashed towards the back door. Sure enough when I reached them they both were wrestling in the grass and I got an idea. Since I was older than my brothers my abilities were a little greater than theirs. So I cleared my throat to get there attention..

"First one back to the house gets to dare the losers to do anything they want." I challenged

I took their eyes turning red as a yes when they jumped up from the ground and got ready to run.

"GO!" I yelled and took off like a speeding bullet with my brothers close behind me, I decided to take it easy on them as I could see they were pushing themselves really hard and I wasn't even trying

We were coming up to the house really quick and I knew we would cause damage if we hit the house at the same time so I sped up and was a couple seconds from the house when I looked back at my brothers laughing but, when I turned back around my father was just opening the door shocked to see me coming so fast and I couldn't stop myself in time I flew through the open door and crashing into the person that didn't have time to move taking us both off our feet and meeting the floor.

When I looked down I couldn't figure out who I was currently laying on top of so I breathed in their scent but, I didn't recognize it. Slowly I looked up and saw dark brown eyes staring back at me that's when I felt a click inside me. I took a sharp intake of breath and pushed myself off of this strange person. That's when my brothers finally came in and there smiling faces dropped as they looked at my father who was not happy.

"What is going on." He almost yelled.

"Sorry Dad." We all said as I lifted myself off the floor and looked over to see the man I hit was already up and standing with my Grandfather talking.

My eyes glanced over at him for a split second, he was super tall and had black hair that was on the longer side it reached just under his ears. His skin was pale like all of ours was so I knew he had to be a vampire and his lips were slightly full and dark pink, he wore dark jeans like my father and a long sleeve shirt that clung to his upper body so much you could see all his muscles. I could feel eyes on me and when I looked up his dark brown eyes were on me with curiosity and fascination, it sent a thrill up my spine if I could blush I would have been, the thought stopped me in my tracks and I brushed it off. Don't go there Tegan I told myself.

"I apologize for my daughter Roman." He said to the man with my Grandpa.

"Its fine, don't worry." He said to my father with a polite smile his voice made me shutter.

"Hello Grandfather." I greeted standing tall.

"Hello Tegan." He said straight faced before we both started laughing and I ran to hug him.

"Hello Boys." My grandfather said when he released me and walked over to start up a conversation with them.

I realized I was standing right beside the man Roman and I moved away but, apparently I wasn't fast enough because he caught me and raised his dark eyebrow. I felt weird being so close to him like I wanted to be even closer and that when I figured it out. The click inside me what my mother said when you find your mate an "oh no" escaped my lips and everyone turned to look at me. I turned and bolted from the room and headed straight to my room.


	2. Roman Chapter 2

I could see the sun going down through the very dark tinted windows of James car, it was stupid of us to drive during that day but, stopping and staying in hotels waiting for the sun to go down all the time was a huge pain. I don't know how I got roped into coming to someones party that I didn't even know but, James was a good friend and I couldn't turn him down. He didn't really tell me much about this family but, that there was a party for his son-in-law and that his daughter said he could invite anyone he wanted. It would be nice being around a group vampires again it been a good 100 years since I've been around anyone other than James and Angela, so I was looking forward to it.

It had been an hour since the sun disappeared and the sky was now black with bright stars shining above when we pulled into the drive way for the most beautiful house id ever seen. Most of the front was made of glass but, white siding covered almost every inch of the house aside from the many windows. The roof was black and I have to lean forward in my seat just so I could see it. The driveway made a full circle than went back down to the street. I could see Angela and I think her daughter along with the guy she hugged tightly as we got out of the car Angela was first to come greet us. I could smell the many scents of the vampires that lived here.

"Hello Roman, I'd like to introduce you to my Daughter Erica and her Husband Elijah." she said gesturing to them both.

"Hello, I'm Roman." I said simply.

"It's nice to meet you." Erica smiled while Elijah gave me a nod and smile.

"Where are the children?" James asked from behind me.

"I guess we should go find them." Elijah said sighing.

The house was even more beautiful on the inside, walking through the door the foyer was split down the middle and had two stair cases that were joined together by a long balcony that looked over the whole walk way. We continued through the house and walked past many rooms that were all the same dark hardwood floors with light purplish gray walls. I could hear the foot falls of not one but three people moving at a rapid pace, I knew those must have been the children. Something caught my eye as we enter a room in the back of the house, it was painting. The girl must have been 10 years old at the least, she had bright red hair and green eyes much like Elijah had.

I kept walking forward not taking my eyes off the painting when I heard the door open and in the blink of an eye, something hard collided into me without having time to stop or catch whatever it was knocked me off my feet and sent both of us slamming into the hard floor. Long wet red hair was draped over my face as I realized another vampire hit into me. I breathed in it's scent and recognized it from the ones I smelt earlier. Slowly the hair moved off my face as the vampire lifted it's head and a pair of bright green eyes meet mine. Something clicked inside of me but, the moment was short lived when the girl currently on top of me took a sharp in take of breath and got off me.

James lifted to me to my feet and apologizing when two identical boys with blue eyes and dark brown hair came in with smiles on there faces but, they dropped as soon as they looked at their father who clearly wasn't happy with them. They all apologized to their father at the same time and I watched as the girl lifted herself to her feet and looked over to me.

While she looked over me, I decided to do the same. She was wearing a purple shirt that hung down on her right side shoulder exposing her pale skin most vampires had and wore black leggings hugged her long legs perfectly. Her bright red hair slightly wet in places hung over her shoulders and down to her waist, her skin was flawless and her perfectly shaped full bright pink lips were slightly open as her green eyes meet mine. She looked embarrassed but seem to have brushed it off, turning her attention to James.

"I apologize for my daughter Roman." Elijah said wholeheartedly.

"Its fine, don't worry." I replied as the red head shuttered

"Hello Grandfather." Her voice sang as she held a serious face.

"Hello Tegan." He said straight faced before they both started laughing and she ran over to hug him.

"Hello Boys." James said releasing the girl named Tegan and walked over to start up a conversation with them.

Tegan and I were now standing beside each other and when she realized this she moved away, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I could feel the strange pull between us that made me want to be closer to her and I think she felt it too her face was full of uncertainty but, that melted away as shock laced her face before the words "oh no" escaped her lips which got everyone attention. That's when she bolted out of the room faster then I'd ever expected her to run.

"What's her problem?" On of the boys said out loud getting a glance from his father.

I found myself wondering the exact same thing. What had I done? Why was she acting so weird around me? Maybe it had to do with that click thing? I guess I would have to find out and for some reason I knew that wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Tegan Chapter 3

I couldn't believe what just happened. The thing I've dreaded my whole life had just happened and now there was nothing I could do about it. So unfair, my brothers got to live their lives normal with out any attachments, why couldn't I. I knew I would have to tell my mom but, if I did everyone would know and I wasn't ready for that yet. For now I would keep this to myself and avoid Roman. The one time I meet a guy that isn't part of our family and he turns out to be my mate, I wanted to scream and breaking things, I never wanted this. A knock on my door caught my attention and I got up to answer it.

"Hi Hunny." My mom said looking concerned.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to help me set up for your fathers party?" She asked but, I knew she would make me even if I said no.

"Sure." I said walking out and closing my door behind me.

You'd figure with vampire speed it wouldn't take long to decorate the house with party decorations but, that so wasn't the case. With all the stuff my mom bought it took almost 3 hours hanging things and moving furniture, hanging lights outside in the yard and setting up for the races and other games. Family wasn't flooding in anymore which I was grateful for but, when Aunt April arrived I started getting excited again.

"Where are all the guys?" April asked my mom.

"They all went out, I told them things would go a lot faster if they were out of the way." She laughed.

"Very true." Grandma said back.

"Hello! Where is everyone?" A voice I knew all to well called out.

"In here Jacob." My mom said.

My Uncle Jacob was my best-friend, he looked almost like my Grandfather but, he had Grandma Angela's eyes. Being as my brothers were so young we hung out a lot, he taught me how to play videos games and how to fight which didn't make my parents to happy but, they agreed it would be useful just in case.

"Hello Uncle Jacob." I greeted him as he stepped into the living room.

"Hey Teg! Wow you sure have grown." He said coming over to where all us girls were.

"Of course, it's been a long time since we've seen you." My mom said.

"Nice to see you too Sis." He laughed

"Yes it is." She smiled.

"Where is everyone?" He asked looking around.

"They went out, they should be back soon though." Grandma said.

"Holy mom, I didn't even see you." He said smiling at her before giving her a hug.

The door opening and sounds of laughter caught all our attentions, I held my breath knowing he was going to walk in at any minute. Sure enough my dad and him walked through the door way laughing. I found myself smiling at that. The guys came over to where we were and I was thankful the room was big enough of us. My parents, Grandparents, Brothers, Aunts and Uncles, Roman and myself. I knew there was more family expected to coming in tomorrow night some more Aunts and Uncles along with My Great Grandparents. I was so caught up in my thoughts of everyone I didn't realize Roman came to stand beside me in between my dad and I, panic shot through me.

"Did you all have a good time?" My mom asked.

"Yes actually, this place looks great." My dad answered looking around.

"I guess its time to figure out room situations, with all the luggage in the foyer it's hard to get around." My mom said.

With everyone now knowing where their rooms are I decided to go to my room before the sun came up. I walked human pace to my room when I saw Roman coming out of the room right next to mine. I stood tall and meet him half way knowing I would look insane if I ran back down the stairs.

"Hi." He said

"Hello." I said quietly

"We haven't been introduced, I'm Roman." He said politely.

"I'm Tegan, sorry for ramming into you." I laughed at the memory.

"It's partly my fault, I wasn't watching, what were you doing anyways?" he asked curiously.

"Racing my brothers." I said leaving the dare part out.

"And let me guess you're faster than them?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered quickly.

"I see." He said.

"How fast are you?" I asked lamely.

"I guessed you'd have to race me tomorrow and find out." His brown eyes lighting up.

"Deal." I said laughing.

"Well, I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were going to do. Have a nice night." He said moving to the side so I could pass him.

"Have a nice night." I said before walking past him.

When I entered my room and closed the door sinking to the ground, pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms around them. I felt so alone with him gone but, that was good. I didn't want him to be my mate and I could live with that, couldn't I? Would it be so bad having him in my life forever? I couldn't believe I was actually considering this. I picked myself off the ground and decided I was going to stand my ground, he didn't know we were mates and it was going to stay that way. In a few days he was going to leave and that would be the end of that, the thought saddened me but, I quickly brushed it off.

I walked over to my docking station and turned on the Ipod, Sia's voiced filled the room and I started dancing all around. Finally, I grabbed my sketch pad and threw myself on the bed. The song was so infectious I couldn't help it and I started singing along, I could hear people foot steps in the hallway but, I still carried on. It wasn't until I started jumping on my bed singing loudly that I turned and saw some of my family watching me through the open door. I stopped and looked at everyone only to see Brown eyes starring back with amusement. I sat right down.

"I knocked." My dad said looking embarrassed.

"The sun is coming up and we came to tell you if you are going to stay up, turn the music down." My mom said.

"Okay." I said quietly my eyes locked on Roman's.


	4. Tegan Chapter 4

Embarrassment filled my entire body but, then as I stared into those brown eyes this urge to run over to Roman and kiss him took over me completely. It took every ounce of strength and resistance I had, knowing my parents and family members were standing in front of him helped but, I knew that if I gave in I would plow right through them to get to him and nothing would have stopped me from doing just that. I shivered at the thought. Those damn brown eyes are starting to become my weakness. I couldn't speak so I just nodded and slowly with the strangest look from my father he closed my bedroom door.

My head was spinning, in this short amount of time he was making me turn into some crazed lust hungery monster and I hated him for it. I needed to clear my head but, the stupid sun was just starting to come up. I felt trapped. I so badly wanted to confide in my mom about this huge secret I was hiding but, once I told her my fate would be sealed. I could feel the dry sobs coming on so I decided to walk around the house, desperate to escape the four walls that felt like they would close in on me.

I walked at human pace down the stairs, there was a window open somewhere down in the back of the house and the fresh air smelt amazing. I constantly wondered what it would be like to be out in the sunlight, the warm feeling my dad always talked about from his human days but, instead we all were fated into a life in the darkness and it will always be the life I'd choose. With my eyes closed I walked around following my sense of smell as I figure out where to go. The scent of books filled my nose and I headed straight for my library, well the families library. Hundreds of old and new books all with different smells made me smile as I stepped into the room.

I had no idea what time it was but, I could hear doors opening and closing I could see it was still light out so I put the book I had in my hands back in the place where it belonged and ran out the door to the kitchen. I could hear the voices of my mom and grandma Angela talking about tonight and getting the last touches finished in the back yard. Coming around the corner they both turned in my direction.

"Good morning love, did you sleep?" My mom asked me.

"Good morning Tegan." My grandmother said with a smile.

"Good morning and no I didn't mom." I sighed.

"Well, the party is tonight, did you want to get some rest and I could wake you when it's time?" She asked.

"No thank you, I'm going to go get ready and help you set up." I told her.

"Okay." She said before turning grabbing a box off the floor.

I hurried my way upstairs to my room and into my bathroom. With the water turned extra hot, I let it run over my skin until I was warm enough. With my hair washed I got out quickly and wrapping myself in a towel, I walked out of the bathroom to my closet. With my skin now getting colder I dug through my clothes trying to find something perfect. I settled on a just above the knee black skirt that had a cut down the side so I could easily run and a pink elbow lenght silk blouse. Letting my hair air dry I put on makeup and headed down stairs.

"As soon as the sun goes down they will be here." My mom said to someone.

"Hi." I said as I turn the corner.

"You look beautiful Tegan." My aunt April said with my mom smiling.

"Thanks, what can I do?" I said making my way over to them.

"I need all these boxes brought outside." She said pointing.

The sun was behind the trees so I knew it was safe, I grabbed all the boxes and set them on one of the tables outside knowing they're really for glasses and blood bowls. Returning inside my father, grandfather, one of my brothers and Roman were standing in the kitchen and Roman was first to look at me with hungery eyes. I cleared my throat and looked away from him.

"Happy Birthday dad." I said coming over to hug him.

"Thank you princess." He said as I gave him a bone crushing hug.

My mom pretty much flew out the back door and began unpacking a box of beautiful hundreds of years old glasses and everyone followed until I was standing alone in my kitchen with Roman. We looked each other up and down. He was wearing black boots with dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a black dress coat over top. I could see the muscles in his chest through his shirt and without thinking I threw my self into him with my hands flat on his chest he had his big hands gripped on my waist pulling me closer. Our eyes locked on each others and I moved my fingers slightly and I stood on my tip toes getting closer to his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" My brother almost yelled as we flung ourselves away from each other.

"Nothing!" I said shocked.

"That did not look like nothing." He said

"Please don't tell anyone, I'm begging you Ian." I said ready to get down on my knees if he asked.

"I won't, just be smarter next time." He said winking at me before heading outside.

"That can't happen again. Ever." I turned to face Roman.

"If that's what you want." He said quietly.

"It is." I said putting my head down.

"Are you sure?" His voice sounded closer than I thought.

"No." I said as soon as my mom walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked over our faces.

"Nothing." I said to quickly and Roman nodded and smiled before heading out into the backyard.

I sat down on one of the hardly used chairs and put my face in my hands as my mom walked over. I wanted to cry not because I was mad at myself but, because being so close to him, to touch him it felt so good that being away from him hurt. There was a war going on inside me saying to go after him and never let go but, the other part was saying no, that's the last thing you should do. Fighting was getting to be to much and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. I could feel my moms hand on my back rubbing it gently.

"Love, what's wrong?" She asked in her soft my voice that made you want to spill everything.

"Mom, I don't want this! This is all wrong!" I particularly yelled.

"Don't want what?" She asked confused.

"You know how you told me about what it like to find your mate? That something clicks inside you when you see them and never wanting to be any farther away from them as you and I are now? Well, I think I found my mate mom." I said slowly.

"Roman?" She gasped when it settled into her mind.

"Yes." I said putting my face in my hands again.

"Look at me Tegan. Why didn't you tell me? Why don't you want this?" She asked.

"I never wanted this, I don't want to be like you and dad. There's a reason I avoided humans and other vampires because I didn't want to be mated to someone for the rest of eternity and not being able to live with out them but, now just being away from him and fighting what I feel it's all but tearing me apart mom and this feeling is exactly what I didn't want." I said dry sobbing so bad I could hardly get the words out.

"Tegan, I understand that. From the very start you voiced your opinion on the subject of finding a mate and how you never would but, now that you have found him you have to stop fighting it. It's only going to get harder. Go talk to him and sort this out." She said.

"It's not that easy mom." I said floored at what she was telling me to do.

"It is that easy Tegan Elizabeth and you know it." She said.

I could feel the spinning coming back as I though about what I was going to do, I had to say something. I felt better telling my mom everything but, also worse. I didn't even know where to start or how to start, it's not like you could just walk up to some and say "so guess what, you're my mate!" But, that would be a great way to start just be out with it. With a sigh I made my decision.

"I'll tell him after the party." I said getting up and walking outside.


	5. Tegan Chapter 5

The backyard looked beautiful. The thousands of twinkling lights and lanterns hanging from the wall like fence that stretched all around lighting our property with the help of the moon and stars that shone brightly. The race tracks were lit up and covered the whole left side of our backyard while the other half was filled with many other games that I knew would never be played. Just outside of the back door tables piled high with presents for my father and a refreshment table with the old glassware filled with blood that made me suddenly thirsty.

A lot of vampires were here, way more than I would come to expect but, it wasn't until my great-grand parents showed up that the party started, mom told me they would be staying longer than everyone else. My brothers were first to race each other while everyone watched drinking and laughing. Picking up a glass for myself and taking a drink I could see my parents holding hands and laughing while they talked with some friends they've meet throughout the years. I couldn't help but, realize how empty I felt watching them together. They were so happy and in love. Maybe mom was right I shouldn't be fighting what I feel. I scanned the yard looking for Roman who I saw talking to this girl my mom knew back when she was a younger.

She was really tall maybe it was because of the heel she was wearing that matched her skin tight blue sparkly dress that just covered her butt. She ran her long fingers through her perfectly curled blonde hair and then reached for Roman arm and touching it. Like a punch in the stomach anger hit me hard and I couldn't stop the growl passed through my clenched teeth that I knew everyone heard. I didn't care that everyone was looking at me as I locked eyes on my mothers and she ran straight for me. Grabbing my arm she pulled me back into the house but, the anger and jealousy was way to much I growled at her but, that was enough to pull me out of my rage.

"I'm so sorry mom, I didn't mean to growl at you." I said shocked.

"It's fine but, do you mind explaining what that was? Your eyes were bouncing back from green to red." She said sitting down.

"Your friend, the blonde one from when you were younger." I snarled.

"Val? What did she do?" She asked confused.

"She touched Roman mom and it was like a punch to the stomach. I couldn't control myself." I said ashamed at my behaviour but, really wanted to take her head off.

"That is exactly why you need to tell him sweetheart but, I understand that feeling all to well. It happens to everyone. Jealousy is a very powerful thung and it can cause a lot of damage if you don't control yourself." She said touching my arm.

"I hope I didn't ruin dad's party." My head dropping a little.

"Of course you didn't, now let's go outside, you want to race don't you?" She smiled and winked.

A huge smile came across my face, I couldn't hide the excitement I felt at the thought of running. I loved it. Mom and I walked back outside and I could see my dad and brothers staring at us and I could also see Roman standing with them. When we reached them dad gave mom a look and turned back to aunt April who was racing uncle Jacob.

"You're up next sis." Ethan smiled.

"Fantastic." I smiled my best viscous looking smile at him.

After uncle Jacob won, it was my turn to run so getting to the starting line, I crouched down and got ready. I didn't even care who I was racing I was so desperate to go. Finally my dad yelled go and I shot like a bullet across the dirt path pushing myself to the extreme. letting the monster come out from hiding I pushed my humanity back and I could feel my teeth extend and the slight shift in my eyes the way they always did when they go from green to red. I could barely see my feet as I looked at the ground and with the slight lift in my head I saw the end of the dirt track and the turn. Racing back down towards the house I looked over and saw Roman running beside me.

"Wow you really are fast." He laughed.

"I know." I smiled.

"But, I'm going to win." He said confidently.

"Ha! You wish." I laughed.

That's when his pace picked up, he was now a couple feet in front of me and kept going laughing as he went. He didn't even look like he was trying and he was still normal looking while I was pushing myself to the limit and it was starting to hurt we were close to the finish line and I was worried now that I wouldn't make it. Everyone was cheering and laugh but, I'd finally done it my legs buckled under me and I hit the ground hard. With a loud grunt the dirt flew up in a cloud and I rolled a couple feet before I laid on my back breathing heavy and smelling blood.

Everyone ran to me and gasped, the could feel blood pouring down my face and my arm hurt really bad but, I sat up and was face to face with Roman, his eyes were all over my face as he looked me over worried, finally his eyes met mine. It seemed like forever that we stared at each other until I felt a pain in my arm that hurt enough I screamed, I didn't even realize I broke it until I could feel the bone coming back together.

"I'm so sorry Tegan." My dad said with his hands still on my arm.

"It's fine dad, thanks." I said.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked when I was on my feet.

"Yes, I'm fine." I smiled slightly at him before my parents pulled me away from him.

I felt my heart break as I looked back at him. Roman had such a glum look on his face as he turn and looked at the moon. I wanted to run back to him and make him happy again, to tell him we are mates and run away with him but, I couldn't do it. I was taken in the main floor bathroom and when I looked in the mirror I was horrified. Blood and dirty were everywhere, I had multiple cuts on my face and arms they were healing but, slowly. My arm felt better now that it was all one bone.

After I was cleaned up, we went back outside so my dad could open his presents. I looked for Roman and saw him with that blonde girl again so, I walked over and settled in between them. He lifted his perfectly shaped eyebrow at me but, smiled. Standing beside him was to much I couldn't concentrate on my dad so I made a bold move and slipped my fingers in the spaces between his and closed them around his hand. Slowly he closed his fingers around my hand and it was like an adrenaline rush. Our bodies got closer and we were pressed against each other. I was going to tell him right now.

"Come with me." I whispered.

No one noticed that we had left, maybe the blonde did but, I didn't care about her. I took him to a lake that was a few miles from my house, it was the perfect place to talk. With the moon reflecting off the lake I sat on the rocks with my head resting on my knees with Roman beside me, we both stared forward until he spoke.

"This is beautiful." He whispered.

"One of my favourite places." I told him.

"So I assume there is a reason we are here right?" He asked.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something, what do you know about our kind finding their mates?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I've seen a few of our kind find their mates, it's a pretty powerful thing, why do you ask?" He questioned.

"Do you remember when first met?" I asked.

"How could I forget!" He laughed at the memory.

"Did you feel that click?" I asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"How did you know?" He asked confused.

"Because I felt it too and my mom says that's what happens when you find your mate." I whispered not wanting to look at his face.

"We're mates?" He asked shocked.

"Yes." I said.


	6. Roman Chapter 6

Breathing in the fresh air helped a lot after what happened and almost happened in the Dalton's kitchen. I could still feel her fingers on my chest, it was almost like it was burning so that I'd be reminded of her touch. I could only imagine what the touch of her lips would do, never in my 422 years have I ever had a reaction like that from a girls touch before. It was surprisingly pleasant. There was something going on between us but, I couldn't figure out what exactly.

There was just over 50 vampire here, friends and family of the Blake/Dalton family. I found myself missing my human years, when I had a family and friends but, now everyone I knew was dead and had been for 400 years. Thankfully my eyes caught the slight of red pulling me out of memories I wanted to forget. Tegan looked all over the yard, her eyes never focusing on one thing for only a few seconds, seeing her like that so hypothesized by all around her.

I watched her pick up a drink as her eyes settled on her parents. At first she smiled at them but, then something in her chhanged. Looking at Erica and Elijah, they were laughing and smiling, holding on to each other and you could see the love between them it was strong and prowerful. I'd seen vampires find their mates throughout my years but, never had I seen something this strong, they were truly made for each other. Tegan face wore many emotions and it was hard to tell which ones she felt but, the one that stood out what sadness. I decided I would go over and talk to her.

"Hey, your name is Roman, right?" A tall blonde girl asked me.

"Yes but, I do not know yours." I said.

"I'm Val." She said with a sweet smile.

"Hello Val, what can I do for you?" I asked regretting that sentence as soon as it came out of my mouth.

All of a sudden her hands came shooting out grabbing my arm and moving her fingers as if she was trying to feel the hard muscles that laced my arm. I could take having her touch me, it felt wrong. Before I could shake her hand off a murderous growl echoed through out the entire yard stopping everyone in their tracks as they looked to were it came from. Tegan's face was laced with malice with her fangs bared and eyes flashing quickly from green to red. I'd never seen her look so terrifying. Her eyes moved from where Val and I were to her mother who dashed to her side pulling her into the house but, as soon as Erica touched her another growl slipped from her lips. Leaving Val where she stood confused, I started walked over to Elijah, Ethan and Ian who I could hear whispering about what just happened.

"Somethings really wrong with her, she's never done that before." Ethan said.

"Hopefully mom can figure out what's going on." Ian added.

"Maybe it's best if you boys stay out of her way, something is obviously bothering her." He said throwing worried glances at the door.

"She's up next to race so hopefully that will make her feel better, you know how much Tegan loves to run." Ethan she joyfully.

"Hey Roman! You up to race?" Ian said when her noticed me.

"Sure." I smiled standing beside Elijah.

Soon enough, Erica and Tegan came out of the house with a huge smile on her face showing almost all of her pearl white teeth. They walked over to us and Tegan's eyes jumped from person to person until the landed on me. Elijah gave Erica a look like he wanted to know what happened but, didn't want to ask it out loud before he turned to watch April and Jacob as they hit the finish line.

"You're up next sis." Ethan smiled at her.

"Fantastic." She said with a scary smile on her face.

After Jacob won, Tegan took her place at the starting line crouching into a ready position her eyes fixed on the track waiting for the go. When she heard it, she was gone. At first I couldn't help but watch as she became a blur with dirt flying up after her. Tegan was way faster than I expected. When I took off I easily caught up with her but, I stayed behind her watching her push herself to move faster not bothering to look around to see who she was racing, it was all about running to her. Finally we came to the turn off to head back down towards the house when she finally noticed me.

"Wow, you really are fast." I laughed.

"I know." She said giving me bright smile.

"But, I'm going to win." I said to her with confidence lacing my tone.

"Ha! You wish." She laughed unconvinced.

My pace increased laughing as I ran a few feet ahead of her I knew I could go faster if I wasn't to but, showing off wasn't really my thing. The finish line was right in my sight, I could see and hear everyone laughing and cheering when aloud grunt came from behind me and my attention went straight to Tegan. Dirt flew up high as she was now on the ground rolling a few feet before stopping face up breathing heavy. The scent of blood struck me hard as I watched it rapidly drip out of the many cuts on her face.

Her family all rushed to her worried looks on all there faces as the looked her over. I made my move quickly to see how bad she was hurt when she sat up and was face to face with me. My eyes scand all over her face. I knew she noticed how worried I was but, I didn't care all I wanted was to see how bad she was hurt. Our eyes locked and for a moment all I felt was peace until, I heard a snap and Tegan screaming as he father held her arm in his hands. Her arm had been broken when she feel and the peace I felt was gone.

"I'm so sorry Tegan." Elijah said to her.

"I'm fine dad, thanks." She replied.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled before her parents rushed her off.

This was all my fault. If I hadn't let my confidence get the best of me she wouldn't have cuts all over her with a now healing broken arm. Looking up at the moon I couldn't understand why I was so upset. I mean sure, I didn't like knowing I was the reason she was hurt but, this was something more, like I committed a sin and should be set on fire. Thankfully I knew she was healing and by the end of the night she would be flawless with no evidence she was ever hurt.

"Hey, sorry about the race, poor Tegan." Val said getting my attention.

"Yes, it's unfortunate." I said simply.

the ripping of paper caught my attention and then Tegan seem to have popped up out of nowhere and setting herself in between Val and I. I was confused but, smiled at her looking at the now barely noticeable cuts on her face before I watch Elijah opening his presents but, I was having trouble paying attention. With my hands at my side Tegan slipped her fingers in between my fingers and closing them tightly around mine as I did the same to her. I felt a jot of adrenaline rush through me and we moved closer together everything seem to feel right.

"Come with me." She whispered.

We ran a few miles from the Daltons house, I could hear the wonderful sound of waves as the beat against the shoreline before we reached an opening where a small lake sat in between hundreds of rocks that were perfect for sitting on with the moon reflecting off the water. She sat on the rocks with her head on her knees staring at the almost black looking water.

"This is beautiful." I said when I could finally speak.

"One of my favourite places." She said softly.

"So, I assume there's a reason why we are here, right?" I asked her curious.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something, what do you know about our kind finding their mates?" She asked.

It was a very strange question and one I didn't really know how to answer, sure I'd seen vampires find their mates but, I haven't experienced it personally. I could tell this was going somewhere and I could see she knew what more than she let on.

"I've seen it happen a few time, it's a pretty powerful thing and most don't realize it's happened not at first. Why do you ask? I questioned.

"Do you remember when we first met?" She asked.

"How could I forget!" I laughed remembering being on the floor with her on top of me.

"Did you feel that click?" She asked done with being vague

That stopped me in my tracks, how could she know that? I was so confused and couldn't help but, wonder what that had to with the whole our kind finding their mates thing? She left me with more questions than answers but, she decided to get to the point.

"Because I felt it too. That's what my mom says happens when you find your mate." She whispered.

"We're mates?" I said shocked.

"Yes." She said.

I couldn't believe what I just heard but, it all made sense. That's why she acted so strange around me and was trying to avoid me. I felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner, she was my mate and it explained everything from the way I felt around her to how it felt when she would touch me. Before I could think I grabbed ahold of her and pulled her in for a hug not wanting to let go of her ever again.


	7. Roman Chapter 7

We stayed at the lake way longer than we should have. We barely made it through the door when the sun staring peaking over the trees that shielded us from being burnt to a crisp. We bolted through the door that just 2 days ago Tegan came flying through and knocking us both to the ground and changing our lives forever. Walking slowly over to the painting of a 10 year old Tegan, I couldn't stop staring.

"My mom painted that." She said quietly.

"It's amazing. I was distracted by it the day I met you." I said smiling.

"You were?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"I was coming around the corner when I seen this. At first it was your hair got my attention and then I seen your eyes. So big and bright that I couldn't look away from them. When you slammed into me and we hit the floor you lifted your head, I seen those same beautiful green eyes that looked exactly like the paintings, I didn't want to look away." I said turning away from the painting to look at her eyes.

"I'd just turned ten and like all vampire children, we grow kind of fast. My mom was struggling with it. So, when my dad and brothers went out for the night my mom asked if she could paint my picture and of course seeing her paints all around the houses we lived in I didn't hesitate. I remember being excited but, as the seconds turned into minutes turning into hours I started getting bored but, there was this look on her face as she stared at the painting and I didn't understand at the time but, as I grew up I could see the sadness on her face when she looked at my brother's and I. Every once in a while i would catch her staring at this painting and the ones of Ethan and Ian, I realized it was her way of holding on." She said softly.

"She wanted a way she could look back." I clarified.

"Yes, it was away to hold on to our younger selves before we grew and stayed that way forever." She said turning to me.

"What's it like, growing up as a vampire?" I asked.

"It's exactly like growing up as a human, just you're stronger and drink blood." She said confused.

"What I meant was, it must have been difficult." I said.

"Being a vampire does have it's limitations but, it's all I've ever known and I'm not the one who could really answer that question. I enjoy being a vampire and growing up as one I didn't really find it difficult. Sure I couldn't play with other children my age not that I actually wanted to but, there was always the fear we could hurt them or show them what we were but, I had Jacob and my brothers it was nice knowing that I couldn't hurt them and that whole not being able to come out during the day thing it made no difference to me." She said looking outside.

"I miss being outside during the day, feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin. After 400 years of being condemned to living in the darkness I still miss it." I told her.

"My dad feels the same way. When we were kids he used to say meeting my mom was the best thing that ever happened to him and he wouldn't change it for anything but, there is certain things he missed from his human days. It's not like he had a choice though if she didn't turn him when she did, he would be died and she would have joined him soon after." Sadness leaked in her voice as she spoke.

The love she had for her parents was incredible being as my childhood with family was short lived, I couldn't help but I wondered what it would be like if growing up with my family the way Tegan did, how my life wold have changed. The sadness that showed on her face thinking of what it would be like if without parents was heart breaking. Putting my arm around her and pulling her closer seem to help ease her sadness, she even smiled at me.

"What did you mean when you said 400 years of being condemned to living in the darkness, don't you like being a vampire?" She asked changing the subject.

"Its complicated. When I was a human, I didn't believe in Vampires let alone that they actually lived among us but, sure when I realized what happened I loved it. The speed, strength, reflexes and better eye sight but, the hunger I felt was awful, I couldn't be around a living person for the longest time without killing them and never being able to feel the suns heat on my skin without being burned, not being able to eat food I loved. It was hard to except but, it wasn't until I'd been around for almost 200 years that I really started to grow tried of being a vampire. The countless days sleeping and nights awake it all got to dull. Do you ever wish you were human?" I asked her after my long rant.

"Not really, I can do pretty much anything I could do if I was human so it really makes no difference but, it would be interesting to see what it would like being a human for a day. Still I wouldn't change who I am and what I am." she said.

She spoke the truth and I found myself envious, Tegan couldn't understand what it would be like having your life changed forever and never being able to take it back but, that's because it was all she's ever known but, seeing Elijah having been born human and turned he didn't seem to feel the same way I do and I realized I had been alone. Elijah and Tegan had a family and that made life more enjoyable for the both of them. Perhaps if I'd had something like this throughout my years I would have thought differently.

"It must have been nice growing up with a family." I said quietly.

"It was but, that doesn't mean it hasn't had it ups and downs. There is a lot you don't know." She said with a tone that made me curious.

"Tell me about it." I said wanting to know more about her family.

"You've meet my dad's sister April right?" She asked me.

"I have, yes." I answered.

"Well, back before she was turned, when my dad was still human. My mom had this cousin who wasn't quite right. They still have no idea why Caroline hated my mom so much but, when she seen them together it made her want him I guess you could say but, not in a romantic way. She wanted to kill him because she knew it would hurt my mom. It became a game to her after the way my mom reacted when my dad and caroline meet, she tried to bite him and it started something in her and she enjoyed it." She told me shivering a little.

"Then what happened?" I asked wanting to hear more.

"She managed to get him alone, she taunted him at first before she bit him and drunk almost all his blood before my mom had found them and fought her, she would have killed her right then but, my dad was holding on by a thread so she had to act fast to turn him. Caroline had gotten away and was long gone before my mom could finish what she started." She continued.

"What does that have to do with April?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that. So about a year after my father was turned, he had this dream that April was a vampire and that it was Caroline that turned her. The family came back to his home town to watch out for her and stop Caroline but, it was to late. She was turned before they could stop her and she wanted revenge on my mom because she took my dad, her only brother away from her. My mother was pregnant with me at the time when they went to go meet with them but, she hadn't told my father. So, it turned into this huge battle between the four of them and my mom was hurt pretty bad and he had no idea that I existed but, somehow she held on long enough for my father to get her back to my grandma Angela to save her and I. To this day, everyone thinks it was me, that I helped keep my mother alive long enough to be saved. April had apologized to my parents and was trying to make it up to them ever since." She said staring off into space as she spoke, picturing it.

"I can't even begin to understand how awful that must have been for him, so close to losing the love of his life and the child he didn't even know they were having, poor Elijah." I said as rage over came me at the thought of how close i was to losing her.

"It was and he was angry with my mom for not telling him about me but, she knew if she said anything that she wouldn't have been able to fight and he would have died." Her voice broke on the word "died".

"I promise you Tegan, as long as I'm around nothing will ever harm you or your family." I said through my teeth.

"Thank you." She said softly.


	8. Tegan Chapter 8

It was still early in the morning when we both went to our rooms, at first I couldn't fall asleep. Thinking about what just happened last night it had changed everything for me. Roman was my mate and I knew I had to tell my family as soon as possible, family was still staying for a couple weeks and they would be confused at the fact he wasn't leaving. It was nerve wracking thinking about how they might react but, so far everyone seemed to like him, my dad and grandpa James especially. It was well into the afternoon when I finally drifted off to sleep.

"Tegan!" my brother shouted from outside my door, starling me awake.

"What do you want Ian?" I yelled.

"Uncle Jake is leaving and he wants to wrestle before he goes." He said back and little taken of guard by my grumpiness.

"Give me a half hour." I said pulling the blankets back.

Tiredly I went to my bathroom to shower, hoping that would wake me up. After 20 minutes in the shower I was finally free of all the dirt that had clung to me from last night and smelling like strawberries from my shampoo. It sucked to turn the water off but, I knew if I didn't hurry my brothers would come in and drag me out. As soon as I stepped into my room the cold air hit me and the warmth I felt from my shower started to dissipate. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans with my pink and white baseball T-shirt. I used my vampire speed to put on makeup and brush my hair out, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in mom." I said.

"Good morning sweetie." She smiled as she walked into the room.

"Let me guess, the boys are getting impatient?" I said turning to look at her.

"Well, yes they are but, thats not why I'm here. Where did you go last night?" She asked giving me a look that she already knew.

"Roman and I went to the lake to talk." I told her.

"Does he know?" She asked me.

"He knows everything mom." I smiled.

"Are you going to tell everyone?" She asked.

"I am but, lets talk about this later, I don't want to keep them waiting." I said.

I could hear the voices coming from outside and they weren't pleased but, when my mom and I came through the door all anger that might have been was gone and now smiles were plastered on my brothers and Jacobs faces. My eyes drifted around, looking for Roman when I seen him laughing with my dad before turning towards us. Before I could walk over to him Jacob lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"Making sure you don't slip off again." He laughed and set me down.

I only had just enough time to block Ethan's attack and knocked him off his feet and collied with the ground before Ian came at me smiling as I grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over leaving him laying on the ground next to Ethan. Two pairs of red eyes met mine as I looked down at them laughing. With a swift movement Ian was on his feet with a look of fierce determination as I crouch down and waiting for his move. I felt my teeth lengthen as Ethan got to his feet and they both charged at me. Kicking off the ground and flipping over them I landed silently behind them shoving them both with force as the turned to face me. Ethan had moved so fast I didn't have a chance to move before his leg flew out and knocked me backwards. He laughed at my startled expression before helping me to my feet.

"Did uncle Jake teach you that?" I asked him.

"Maybe, maybe not." He winked.

"My turn." Uncle Jake said with a smile.

"Are you sure, I've gotten pretty fast and after that move Ethan did I'll be expecting it." I said with a smirk.

"In case you forgot I'm older than you and that means I'm strong, the question is are you sure?" He asked crouching down.

"You know it." I said as my eyes flashed red.

"She doesn't stand a chance." I heard Ian say to someone.

Without taking my eyes off Jake, we both stared at each other waiting for one of us to make a move and like that Jake was gone. Instead off looking around I used my hearing to listen for any type of moment coming toward me blocking out everything else. To my left the I hear the faint crunch of dirt move underneath a shoe and moved out of the way. Jacob had gone to just at me but, missed and ending up face first in the dirt. Looks of shock and amazement were on everyones face. His eyes were red as he pushed himself up off the ground. Dirt and blood masked his face before he took off towards me but, this time he seen me move to the right and tackled me. We rolled around and around as dirt flew up as we tired to pin the other to the ground but, I was unsuccessful. My right cheek was down in the dirt while he held y hands in a non brushing grip behind my back before letting go.

"That was incredible. I pity the vamp that tries to mess with you." He laughed helping me up.

"I learned from the best." I smiled.

Everyone had come over to us and all said how amazing that was but, all I could focus on was Roman. He had a small smile on his face as he looked at me and without thinking I flew past everyone and wrapped my arms around him. We held each other for a while before I turned to look at everyone but, stayed planted at his side with my arm around him. My mom and Ian were smirking while everyone else was confused. My dad looked like he was going to explode but, didn't say anything thankfully. I knew I would have questions to answer later but, what confused me the most was the murderess stare I got from my mom's friend, Val I think her name was.

"So he's your mate? Like what your mom is to me?" My dad asked for the tenth time.

"He's my mate, yes." I said getting annoyed.

"I don't exactly know what to say." He said looking at my mom.

"Elijah there is nothing to say, just be happy for her." My mom said to him.

"Of course I'm happy but, it's just a lot to take in." He said turning to face me.

"It isn't a problem if he stays here for a while it is?" I asked them

"He can stay as long as he'd like too." My mom said.

"Thank you." I said hugging them both before fleeing the room.

Joining everyone in the living room as Jacob said his goodbyes to his parents before talking to April. I looked around and seen Val talking to Roman smiling up at him batting her leashed when she noticed me standing in the door way. Her eyes flashed red for a spilt second before winking at me and walking away to say goodbye to Jake. Something was going to have to be done about her and I had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant.


	9. Tegan Chapter 9

I could feel the anxiety raising within me and I couldn't help by take it as a warning as I watched Val hug my uncle Jake before he headed out the door as the uneasiness became more potent but, when Roman had come to stand beside me with his strong arm resting along my shoulders. I felt better, comforted. Looking around the room I noticed how empty the house had become since last night. Still over ten vampires remained but, from having fifty of them just last night it was a big change. My mother and father were talking to my great-grandparents, it was kind odd seeing them here.

It was hard to remember Sarah and Andrew Blake, with only seeing them twice in my abnormally long lifetime and seeing them now made me wonder how I could have ever forgotten. Sarah, was a thin woman with a towering height, her lips bright and full and smiling. Her eyes were the familiar pale blue like my mothers who inherited them from my grandfather James. Her long, thick white blonde hair curled around her oval shaped face that looked paler than mine. Andrew on the other hand was way different, his short chubby stature with a mass of dark curls sitting on top of his head. His thin lips were forenamed in a hard line while his lifeless dark eyes started at his wife with a pale square shaped face, it was impossible to see they were exact opposites of each other.

"So they're James parents." Roman asked a little edgy.

"Yes, Sarah and Andrew." I whispered back.

"I see." Was all he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked him confused.

"Tegan my love, come here." My mother called happily.

When roman released me I felt my anxiety rising again so I quickly made it over to my mother hoping being beside her would less the uneasiness. A small smile appeared on my great-grandmother face as I craned my head up to look at her, while her head was pointed down wards to look at me. With a small step forward she wrapped her arms around me. I could feel the pressure of her strength as she hugged me, it was fascinating and terrifying at the same time. When she let go her hands grasped my arms and pushed me away from her to study me and when she was done Andrew was next to pull me in.

"It's starling to see how much you have grown my dear, you were only a few years old the last time we seen you." She spoke in a light tone.

"I believe we were living in London at the time." I smiled.

"Yes! Such a lovely place, Andrew we must go back and perhaps you would like to accompany us?" She asked hopeful.

"We would love too." I said back with a glance at Roman who was listening carefully.

"My apologies, I had forgotten you had found your mate." She said eyeing Roman.

"He looks familiar." Andrew said catching my attention.

"He's a friend of my fathers." My mother butted in.

"Ahh yes, if you don't mind I would very much like to find my son, excuse us." Sarah said before pulling Andrew away.

"Something about that seem off right?" I asked my mother.

"A little yes, I'm going to go find your father." She said.

Something really strange was going on here and all I could do was stand here in confusion. I watched my mom whispering to my dad and him looking concerned but, it was when I see Sarah auguring with Andrew that I really felt like something was wrong. Finally remembering that I was a vampire and had vampire hearing I tuned in figure out what they were saying but, it was difficult. To many people were in the room talking that I couldn't concentrate so I closing my eyes and slowly blocking out the noise I finally caught their conversation.

 _I'm positive it is him Andrew._

 _I thought so but, what do we do now?_

 _We could kill him._

 _That is very risky Sarah, he is mated to our great-grand daughter. Do you want a war to start within our own family?_

 _Of course not! Not after the Caroline situation but, I cannot let him live not after what he has done._

 _"_ Mom! Dad!" I yelled getting everyones attention.

"What's wrong Tegan?" My dad asked as soon as they were at my side

"I need to talk to you." I said trying to stay calm.

"About what?" My mom asked me her eyebrows pulling together.

"Not here, Roman!" I called.

When I got his attention I motioned him to follow me and my parents but, not before looking back at Sarah and Andrew who were eyeing me suspiciously. Fear ran down my spine as they watched him walk over to me. Would they attack him now? Would they really kill him? So many questions ran through my mind as we all took off down the hall way and outside to the back yard thankfully it was still night. I could see how worried my parents were and I was worried also at what Roman had done and I had a feeling it was going to be bad. I let out a huge breath and began speaking.

"Roman and I need to leave." I said as calmly as I could.

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"I heard Andrew and Sarah talking, they know you Roman and they think you did something. Sarah wants you dead." I said turning to him only to see his eyes darken.

"What are you talking about Tegan?" My mom almost yelled.

"I heard them talking, they want to kill him mom! We are leaving and soon." I hissed out.

I stood there staring at my dad, silently begging him to side with me, I could feel my teeth extending as the last of my calm broke away. The monster in me breaking free as i heard Sarah's voice threatening to kill my mate, the one person in the world i was meant to be with. Roman pulled me in to wrap his arms around me while staring at my eyes that I was sure were red I looking at his face and I seen the worry, the pain and the fear that I was sure masked my face also. Taking a deep breath I looked back at my father and I knew I had my answer.

"I think they should go." He said quietly.

"Thank you dad." I sighed and untangled myself from Roman to hug him.

"You can't be serious." She said pulling on my dad's arm.

"You said it yourself Erica, something was wrong and with what Tegan heard, they should leave." He said putting his hand on her face.

"Where will you go?" She asked me sadly.

"One of the houses we have." I told her wrapping my arms around Roman again.

"Alright but, Roman what is this all about?" She asked him.

"A couple hundred years ago, I joined this group of vampires who asked me to come with them and that they would keep me safe but, I had no idea about what they did, so when we made our way to Europe, I started hearing things like attack plans and who to kill first." His voice trailing off at the memory.

"You were the group that tried to kill off our family." My mom said shocked.


	10. Roman Chapter 10

I could see all the humans walking through the streets huddled in their winter clothing as the memory came flooding back to me. I was in nothing but jeans, a shirt and a slightly thick sweater, unaffected by the cold air. People walking by me gave me odd looks. My pace quickened to get away from the sound of their pulses rising and the smell of their blood became more noticeable. It had been almost 2 years since I was turned and I struggled to control my hunger. I ran into the ally and was hit with a stronger smell of blood. The quick in take of my breath alerted the man who stood with a girl in his arms before he dropped her to the ground, her heart beat fading quickly. He straightened himself from the crouch he was in, his dark hair pulled into a ponytail dropped down his back as his head whipped around to face me, lips curled back to revel his teeth that were covered with the blood of the young girl he killed.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" His head cocked to the side as he spoke.

I wanted to flee the ally but, I didn't even have a chance to move before his hand was wrapped around my throat, fingers digging in so deep I couldn't breathe one quick movement my back collided hard with brick wall behind me dust and pieces had gone everywhere at the impacted. He looked me over quickly before he smiled. Slowly his grip lessened as he made sure I wasn't going to attack him before he released me and I dropped to the ground. Heaving, air rushed into my lungs so fast it hurt. Dropping to his knees his eyes became this mix between green and blue as the red faded away.

"You're a young one, aren't you?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said as my eyes narrowed at him.

"You're a gutsy one." Laughing as he stood with his hand out.

"What do you want?" I said getting to my feet myself.

"What makes you think I want something?" He said stepping away.

"So you don't want anything?" I questioned before looking back at the girl, faintly smelling what was left of her blood.

"I never said that. Her blood smells good doesn't it?" He smiled.

"I guess." I said.

"It's hard to control you hunger isn't it? I could help you with that." He told me as he looked back at the girl.

"Why would you help me?" I asked him.

"Because I'm one of your kind, why wouldn't I help a brethren of mine." He smiled.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked.

"Do you have another option?" He said walking out of the ally.

For 7 months I had been with Thomas and the many vampires he had helped over the years. I sceptical at first that he would keep his word and help me but, not only didn't he teach me to control the blood lust I had but, he had also helped me become stronger. When I first walked through the door of the warehouse he resided in some vampires would battle each other. They fought hard but, not hard enough to injure each other I was totally captivated at what I was seeing and desperately wanted to join in. Thomas saw this and offered to train me. I was unless at first, I'd been taken down more times than I could count. After a couple months I found myself getting better even though I wasn't as strong as Thomas I made up for it by being fast. Dodging attacks left and right until I had finally managed to take him down.

"Good Roman! Good." Thomas shouted with pride as I flipped him on his back with my hand on his throat holding him down.

"You better have not been going easy on me." I laughed clapping Thomas on his back after he had risen to his feet.

"Of course not!" He laughed with me.

"We are finally ready to travel to Europe." He loudly called out to everyone.

"Why are we going there?" I asked him confused.

"To see some old friends of mine." His face full of excitement and venom.

We had just arrived in a small town in Germany when I started feeling like something was wrong. Thomas looked like he was ready for battle. The look on his face showed thats exactly what where he was going and everyone else had the same look. We had stopped in front of a house that looked like a small castle, I was suddenly envious after all we lived in empty warehouses in different places around the world and these people were living in a lavish lifestyle stupid humans but, these people weren't humans, the scent of this place was all wrong.

"Vampires." My shocked tone had Thomas turn to me and smile.

"Yes." His voice dripped deadly as he spoke the word.

"What are we doing here? What is this!" I yelled.

"Quiet!" He hissed at me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the day has finally come, the day we reclaim our home from those who stole it from us! They have not only threatened us but, they have exiled us and now it all ends! Leave no survivor's but, don't kill the Blake's. They are mine." Thomas voice rang out loudly taking on this strange accent I hadn't heard before.

Without another word everyone took off, their silent foot falls raced toward the mansion. For a minute everything was quiet before the sounds of destruction and screams echoed loudly in the air. Glass broke as someone was thrown through it and landing on the ground hard. I wanted to run and hide but, I was paralyzed in the spot. More screams continue some feminine and some masculine, bones crunching and breaking at impact with the smell of blood polluting the air.

"What are you waiting for? Get in there." Thomas hissed before throwing me closer to the massacre in front of me.

"No!" I yelled at him.

"You will do this or you will die just like them!" He snarled.

I could tell her was serious I got to my feet and bolted into the wreckage. I entered through a hole in a wall I started hyperventilating at what I was seeing. Blood covered every surface with wood and stone littered the dark wood floors while a fire was just beginning to start from a knocked over candle. This place was a nightmare, my feet stumbled as I went further into the place, the heavy smell of blood became more noticeable and with a glance to my left, a girl was laying on the floor with cuts and bite marks all over her body and the gown she wore was wet with her blood. More screaming sounded as I took off up the stairs to where more bodies littered the floor. I seen people I recognized and people I didn't. As I was about to turn and I run when something hard hit me from the right and sent me flying into the wall that caved in.

I turned as the girl hissed. Her skin was covered dots of blood and teeth marks that were slowly starting to heal, while the dress she wore was dirty and torn. Her curly blonde hair was flying wildly around as she raced towards me. My hand shot out as a way to protect myself and hit her square in the chest a loud snap of something breaking made her scream and her back hit the floor. She growled at me as I got to my feet, her once blue eyes were now blood red and ready to kill. My instincts took over and I met her head on. Her long nails cut into my flesh as I grabbed her throat before her fist hit my jaw so hard it broke forcing me to let go of her.

"You think you can come in here and destroy our home, well you are wrong!" She yelled.

I stood my ground as I waited for her to attack, I saw what she was planning before she moved and I knew exactly what I was going to do. Head on she ran at me, I closed my eyes and when she was close enough I grabbed her arms and twisting my body I threw her behind me before sending her hard into what I was sure of was a wall. The impact was hard and she gasped, my eyes flew open and I caught sight of what happened. A piece of wood that was sticking out of the wall, was now sticking out of the girls chest in front of me. She looked at it as blood ran fast down her dress soaking it. Our eyes met mine for a brief second, her face showed her pain and sadness before they slowly melted away and the life left her. I yelled out and pulled her body off the spike, yelling at her to wake up and that I was sorry but, it was useless. Blood now coated my hands and I tried to run away from her but only made it a few feet before I collapsed against one of the walls.

"Allison!" Someone screamed.

A tall blonde hit the floor hard as she pulled the girl onto her lap dry sobs wracked her body as she pleaded for her to open her eyes. I shifted and the blonde head shot towards me. Her face turned deadly as she stared at the dry blood on my hands. I didn't look behind me as I fled the house.


	11. Roman Chapter 11

After I told them everything that happened, I felt so ashamed. Not a day went by that I wasn't haunted by that night and how foolish I had been to trust Thomas but, it made everything 10x worse that I had killed someone apart of Tegan's family. Someone she would never get to met and now that my life was in danger she would have to leave her family and runaway with me for who knows how long. My heart ached for her. I couldn't help think it would have been better for us if I had never came here.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to no one in particular.

"We know you are." Tegan said wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Where are you planning to go?" Erica asked her.

"I'm not sure yet, one of the house we own." She said simply.

"Make sure you say bye to your brothers." Erica said before wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I will." Tegan said before we all turned and went back into the house.

Erica and Elijah joined everyone in the living room while Tegan and I went to go pack our things. We headed to mine first knowing Tegan wasn't ready to say goodbye to her room yet. One little suit case full of clothes later, everything I owned was neatly packed. I looked over to Tegan and saw her eyebrow was raised as she stared at my stuff. I coughed once to get her attention before she looked away embarrassed and bolted off to her room. She had just closed her third suitcase when I walked into her room, her eyes were flickering around her room as if she was trying to remember every detail just incase she never seen it again.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Not even a little bit." She said before walking out the door.

The car ride was quiet, we had already been driving for two hours and the sun was shining brightly. Thank god for tinted windows. Tegan was silent as she drove but, every now and then she would look at me and smile to hide the hurt she was feeling. Her goodbye's with her family weren't in anyway pleasant, Erica looked heartbroken while Elijah was trying his best to hold it together for his wife's sake. Ethan who was quiet through out the entire explanation kept pleading that she didn't leave and Ian had caused a huge scene started yelling at everyone before he rounded on me screaming about how he would never forgive me and left with Ethan on his heels and we turned to leave.

'Where are we going?" I asked.

"My father's home town, I haven't been there since I was four and it just seemed perfect." She smiled.

After two days of driving I had finally realized how great being a vampire could be, even with the speed of the car it was no where near as fast as I could run. I almost shouted when we had reached our destination. This place was amazing, the dark brown siding and a black roof with large windows that cover the front of the house with closed dark red currants. The giant slab of wood door with coloured glass around it with huge door knockers and rock steps and with a high fence that stretched all around the property.

"You actually lived here?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." She laughed.

"You know I though your other house was amazing but, this place is incredible." I nearly shouted with excitement.

"You should see the inside." She winked before stepping out of the car.

Tegan was right as soon as I walked through the door I was awestruck. My eyes danced around taking in what I was seeing, the wide foyer with high ceilings and light coloured walls and a staircase running up the left wall leading to a large landing with a railing in the middle of the room with hallways leading left and right. Without thinking I took a step wanting to see more of this place while Tegan stood watching me. Walking down the hallway I looked to my left and walked into what was obviously the living room. The furniture had been covered with pale coloured blankets that faced a fire-place with a big screen TV hovering over it, empty shelves covered the wall of either side of the fireplace. I turned to see Tegan staring at me amusement was clear on her face.

"I think I understand that saying about the kid in the candy shop." I laughed.

"And you've only seen one room and the foyer." She laughed with me.

"Im going to explore some more, if you don't mind?" I asked her walking toward the door.

"Go ahead, you are going to be living here indefinitely so you might as well." She smiled up at me.

I kissed her lightly on the cheek before I continued down the hall. I made way down the entire first floor looking in every door I could see. I had been surprised by the kitchen and how new everything looked, James office had been my next stop and I had note many similarities between these ones and the others I had been in. I walked back toward the living room when I stopped in front of another door, I could smell the fresh air coming in and here Tegan breathing. I walked in and seen walls full of painting small and large coving every inch of the wall space.

"I've never seen so many painting in my life." I said out loud.

"My mom really loves to paint but, they aren't all her's." She laughed pulling another pale coloured blanket off the black couch that sat in the middle of the room.

"Is that your dad?" I asked.

"Yes, he was 17 then, would you like to go for a run?" She asked before blurring and standing beside the open window.

"After two days of being stuck in a car, hell yes." I said.

We had spent the whole night running around town and I had to say for only being four when Tegan lived here last she sure knew her way around. She had pointed out spots where her parent and her used to go and her favourite places. It was an internist little place, it seemed like the place you would expect everyone to know each other and have a lot of family ties but, it wasn't which made it even more interesting.

"I'm glad we came here." I told her as we laid together on one of the black leather couched.

"So am I." She said softly.

"I'm sorry Tegan." I said to her.

"For what?" She looked up at me.

"For everything. I can tell you're hurting even though you trying so hard to hide it and I can't help but feel that if I didn't come with James you could have been happy and with your family. You have given up so much and I'll understand of you resent me for it." I told her.

"Roman, have you forgotten that it was my idea to leave? I chose this to keep you safe and I would do it over and over again. Sure I miss my family but, you are my mate and I love you, so don't apologize." She said her voice full of irritation.

"You love me?" I asked completely taken off guard.

"Yes." Her voice so quiet I barely heard her.

"I love you too." I stuttered.

A huge smile broke out across her and she slid up my body slightly before her lips pressed on mine.


	12. Tegan Chapter 12

Three little words had made everything come crashing down. For over a hundred years I had never wanted a mate but, now as I lay in his arms I finally understood, what my parents had gone through all those years ago, the love they had for each other and I finally excepted that she was right, that it was the best thing that could ever happen to one of us and that I really was being irrational. I hadn't realized I feel asleep until my unconscious state slipped away and I saw a stray beam of sunlight had escaped an opening in the dark curtains and was eating away at the skin on my shoulder making me scream and throw myself backwards off the couch. Roman jumped awake and sailed over to the curtains, closing them before running over to look at my shoulder that I could already feel knitting itself back together.

"Such a great way to wake up." I said sarcastically.

"Next time I'll make sure the curtains are properly closed." Roman laughed.

"Ugh, I can't believe you and my dad used to lay out in the sun." I shuttered at the thought.

"We were humans." He shrugged as if that made more sense.

"I'm going to get some breakfast, do you want me to get you some?" I asked feeling the burn of hunger.

"Please." He said before settling back on the leather couch.

Walking around this house brought back so many memories from when I was younger and brought back that my mom and I had almost died here. I shook it off and finally found the cooler with the blood bags in it, grabbing four and went back to Roman who was still sitting on the couch waiting for me. It wasn't until I gave him the bags that I noted we couldn't keep sleeping on the couches when we had bedroom upstairs. My body tingled at the though of sharing a room with him but I knew it would happen sooner or later.

"Shall we go pick out a bedroom?" I asked him.

"What?" He looked shocked.

"We can't keep sleeping on the couches, I don't want to get sunburnt again." I huffed out the last part.

"Alright." He agreed hiding the smile that wanted to make itself known.

"I just have to grab my bags." I told him.

We both dashed up the stairs and turned right. I looked around as I tried to remember which bedroom my grandma Angela had called and asked how I wanted my room to be done before she renovated them for me and my family at the off chance we would come to visit her. I had stopped walking when I didn't hear Roman's footsteps behind me. I turned quickly and saw him staring at the wall with a grave look on his face. It wasn't until I had walked up to him and seen he was looking at one of the many paintings of my family members I had forgotten were up here. With blonde hair and blue eyes, aunt Alison serious face stared at him point blank.

"It's Alison." I said.

"I know." He whispered back.

"I forgot that it was up here, I can move it if it will make you uncomfortable?" I asked him.

"You don't have to." He smiled slightly before taking my hand and we moved along.

"This one." I pointed to the door near the end of the hall.

He opened the door and let me in first, it was a very gentlemen like gesture that had me smiling like a fool. Turning my gaze to the room it was exactly how I described I wanted it and seeing it in person finally made me almost want to jump up and down in excitement. The light rose coloured walls looked amazing with the dark furniture like the long desk that was positioned by the walk in closet all the rooms had and my empty vanity that sat close to the door of my bedroom that matched the headboard perfectly. Without thinking I leaped across the room and land on my Fleur De Lis bedding laughing as I fell into the soft mattress.

"Just leave your bag where mine are, I'll put everything away later." I said smiling.

"How's your shoulder?" Concern seeping heavily in his voice.

"Healed." I said positioning myself so he could see.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" He said sitting down beside me.

"Of course not." I told him.

"There was something that was bugging me, you knew we were mates before I did and I wanted to know why you hid it?" He asked me.

"Growing up, I had to watch the people around me with their mates, seeing how hopelessly in love they were with each other, how they couldn't survive without the other person and from the time I could understand I knew I didn't want to be like them. It's kind of pathetic I'll admit and I don't even have a good reason why I felt that way, so when you showed up out of the blue, it was almost funny how the first other vampire I had met that wasn't part of my family would turn out to be my mate." I sighed before looking at him.

"That still doesn't answer my question though." He said looking more confused than he already was.

"At first I had hoped I was just imagining it and that when you left my life would go back to the way it was. I tried to stay away from you but, I see now that I barely gave it any effort at all and when we almost kissed in my kitchen, I knew I couldn't fight anymore and after talking to my mom after I had behaved so rudely at my father's party, I had to except that you were my mate and nothing was going to change that." I explained.

"What was that about anyway?" He asked me knowing I would understand.

"I saw Val touch you and I just lost it. It was like a fire started inside me and I couldn't control myself." I told him truthfully.

"Words cannot describe how much I hated her touching me but, you on the other hand you made me feel like my skin is on fire." He said putting his hand on mine.

I hadn't noticed that before and he was right, it was a white hot tingling under my skin as the pads on his fingers gently skimmed up my arm before his fingers ran under my bicep and closed around. He smiled at me but, there was something about it before one quick move of his arm, my body was on top of his and our faces were inches apart. He laughed at my face which I would have guess was full of surprise, when I relaxed his right hand rest on my lower back and his left came up to cup left side of my face.

I blinked slowly before I closed the small distance between us. The kiss started slowly before the heat started to build between as and it became dire that we truly lost ourselves in the passion we were feeling. Our lips moved in sync with each other. He sat up quickly before grabbing my legs and pulling them forward until I was straddling him and pressing into him, before my hands traveled his body while his became tangled in my hair. A soft moan escape me as my head tilted back and I felt the sharp point of his teeth glide across jugular and down my collar bone before he planted another kiss on the base of my neck. We parted for a moment as we panted. His eyes were wild and hungry as I stared into them, knowing exactly what he wanted and I wanted also.


	13. Tegan Chapter 13

I've always loved the way my skin would warm when it was exposed to heat even if it was just hardly noticeable, it was the closest thing I had to feeling like I was truly alive. The gentle fall of the water from the shower head above me was turned to the hottest temperature it would go and still I felt no pain and the usual coldness had melted away instantaneously. I had stayed in here longer than I normally would have but, it had taken awhile to get the twisted knots out of my hair. I could hear Roman over the sounded of the beating water against the tub, undoing his small suitcase looking for clothes.

After I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel, I walked over to the large mirror behind the sink to brush out my soaked hair before exiting the bathroom and going back to Roman. The wet strands hung around my face and my body still wrapped in the white towel, I took a deep breath and walked into the room seeing Roman as he pulled up the long sleeves of his dark blue shirt that clung to his body just below his elbows. He smiled brightly at me.

"Hello." I said with a wide grin on my face.

"Hello beautiful." He said walking up to me.

"Are we still going out tonight?" I asked.

"We are, so get dressed." He winked.

Picking up one the suitcases, I rummaged through the clothes I had thrown in it before deciding on a one of my favourite purple shirts that hung off one shoulder and a pair of black skinny jeans. I didn't bother to do anything with my hair knowing it would dry as we ran. Walking down the staircase I felt a sort of calm run through my body but, as soon as I opened the front door I caught the scent of one of our kind that was heavy in the air and the calm became panic. It wasn't a smell of someone I recognized or had met before but, they were still close by. I looked over at Roman, his body was locked as he glared into the darkness. His once beautiful dark eyes now replaced with burning red eyes that vampires had with his lips pulled back exposing his fangs.

"Stay here." He hissed at me.

I could feel the rage coming off him before he took off so fast that even I couldn't see him move and it made me wonder how fast he really was. My brain was screaming at me to run after him and I was just about to before a figure had appeared out of nothing in front of my eyes. It took a fraction of a second before I seen him step closer to me that I spun to slam the door shut and stepping backwards away from the door to stand in the middle of the foyer hoping Roman would be the one to open it. Not a second later a deafening sound of wood splintering rang through my ears and the door came flying around nearly coming off its hinges as the man from the shadows stood in the now open door way before he stepped inside towards me. I screamed.

"That wasn't very nice." He hissed.

I made a move to run down the hall and out the still open door to the backyard but, a hand had wrapped around my arm and spun me around to face the stranger in front of me. His blood red eyes locked on mine before his other hand pressed into my mouth to keep me from screaming again. Suddenly a wide smile broke out across his face and his fingers let go of my arm and his hand came off my mouth before he turned towards the door the smile still on his face.

"Thomas!" Roman shouted.

"Hello Roman." He said with a slight accent.

"Get away from her!" Roman snarled when he saw me.

"No need to shout." The man Thomas said rolling his eyes before leaning against the wall beside me.

As soon as he moved I blurred across the foyer and went straight into Romans arms before he pushed me behind him but, his hand stayed locked on mine in a strength of never felt before that made me wince. I looked over at the man named Thomas, his bright blue green eyes were focused on Roman before shifting to me and smiling slightly before brushing the fallen strands of his dark hair out of his face.

"What are you doing here?" Roman asked.

"Can't I visit an old friend?" He said with his head turning to the side.

"We are not friends." Roman spat through his teeth.

"Whatever you say Roman." He sighed before turning his attention to me.

"We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Thomas." He said to me.

"Don't talk to her. What do you want Thomas?" Roman hissed.

"Does she not have a voice of her own?" He asked with an ignorant expression.

"Yes. I do." I said trying to sound confident.

"My apologies for scaring you back there, I promise you it wasn't my intention." Thomas said sincerely.

"Enough. I'm not going to ask again, what do you want?" Roman nearly yelled.

"Fine. How do I explain this without you trying to take off my head." He contemplated.

"Start with how you found me." Roman questioned.

"Easy enough. Well my dear old friend, I have always known where you were. I seen you leave that night and I wasn't just going to let you go that easy after everything I had done for you but, I was always a step behind you but, I must say what an interesting trail you had left me to follow." He said smirking.

Roman's had become as blank as a canvas and the fear I tried to keep hidden had spiked. I looking unwillingly to Thomas who's eyes were on mine. I replayed everything that had happened tonight and I knew the answer was dead set in front of me, on the tip of my tongue but, my mind wouldn't let me thinking about it hard enough to figure it out. Confusion made my head spin and thankfully life had slowly came back to Roman's face and the breath I had been unknowingly holding blew out loudly.

"Yes, what a mess you've gotten yourself into Roman." Thomas spoke.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them looking back and forth between them.

"Isn't it obvious yet, young one." He said rolling his eyes, waiting for me to figure it out.

"Apparently not." I snapped.

"Let me explain it for you then. I have been everywhere Roman has and I was surprised to see that his trail lead me straight to a house full of vampires but, I was more surprised when Sarah and Andrew had shown up and just as I was about to make my move I heard the conversation you had with you parents about Roman's history with your family. So you see young one, I know everything and I'm feeling very generous and willing to help you both out, since I know the reason why you currently reside here." He said softly.

"What do you mean help us out?" I asked bewildered by all this new information.

"Sarah and Andrew won't let this go you know and considering my history with them, I can help keep Roman safe." He said moving closer to us.

"By helping us you mean kill them." I gasped.

"It's the only way, beside I'll do it either way." He laughed.

"I won't let you destroy anymore of her family." Roman hissed.

"You know I've always wondered about the whole mate thing, It's quite fascinating." He pondered.

"If you weren't wasting your time getting revenge on my family, you could have found your own mate." I sneered.

"Your family is far from innocent stupid girl. I bet you know nothing of all the chaos they had caused. How many humans and vampires they had killed for getting in their way. You have no idea." Thomas roared loudly.

"Why don't you explain then?" I asked curious to see what I hadn't been told.


	14. Tegan Chapter 14

Roman watched Thomas like a hawk as he looked around the living room we had moved into. My train for thought had drifted and I wondered if he had a home like my family did but, I remembered the story Roman had told me about how when he was with Thomas all those years ago they had lived in warehouses and after that Roman had moved around constantly. I knew it would be rude to ask him but, I couldn't help it.

"How long has it been?" I asked him.

"Pardon?" He said confused by my question.

"It looks like you haven't seen an inside of a house for awhile, so I'm asking how long its been?" I clarified.

"The last permeant residence I had were the warehouses but, before that I had a home and oddly enough that is when your family gets involved." He said settling into the leather couch.

"You and I aren't so different, I myself am a born vampire and just like you I had a family but, at the present I am the only living member of the Leighton family." He trailed off.

I looked over at Roman, I'd figured he had heard this before but, that seemed not to be the case by the way he stared at Thomas like he had new eyes like he finally understood. I felt the urge to apologize to him, this whole time it was revenge for his family he wanted and somehow my family had become intertwined with that. The oldest person in my family was Andrew and he was 900 and something.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"Almost 900." He told me.

Almost 900 years old and he had spent all that time wanting revenge. What kind of life is that? What would happen when its all over? How does someone come back from something like that? So many questions and so little answers. I can see Thomas is a good guy in his own way and I want to help him but, there was only one way for this to truly end and I didn't fully understand why yet.

"I don't understand what my family has to do with you though." I told him.

"My father, Lucius Leighton was one of the oldest living vampires created and over the years he watched in disgust how our kind were running rampid, demolishing everything in their path and not only killing humans in a devastating amount but, each other so he came up with this idea of creating peace and order to our world but, he knew he couldn't do it alone. It took years but he had found 5 other vampires along with their mates that were just as old as he was, if not more and explained to them his vision. That was when the council formed." Thomas said rolling his eyes.

"That means someone from my family had to have been on this council, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Andrew's mother Cynthia had been on the council with my father." He told me.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Roman asked suddenly.

"I don't make it a habit of explaining my back story." Thomas smiled.

"Still, you could have told me." Roman pouted.

"I had been just over a century old, my father decided it was time for me to step up and be apart of his pride and joy. Your grandfather, Andrew had already been apart of it for almost 30 years but, he would occasionally step in for his parents when they couldn't make it. They were pretty adventurous and with Sarah and Andrew's wedding a few months away, they were gone quite often." He said rolling his eyes.

It was fascinating and some what strange hearing about my family from someone else's point of view even though it was meant to shed light on why Thomas wanted revenge on Sarah and Andrew in the first place and I guess I should feel something about that but, with Roman's life on the line because of an accident that happened years ago I suppose I could be a little lenient to his cause, after all he seem to be wronged the most. He was the one that had lived all this time without the people he loved and cared about.

"A few days before the wedding Cynthia had been killed in some freak accident. Coincidentally it was the same night a meeting had been called where in my fathers absence who would act as delegate. Obviously she had been chosen. She was the first of the vampires to join my father, anyways after she died David had gone insane without her and to this day no one knows what had happened to him so Andrew and Sarah took their place on the council." Thomas sneered.

"Do you know who killed her?" I asked him.

"I believe it was Sarah but, I can't be sure it was all very crafty and when fire is involved it's hard to pin down." He explained.

"I don't believe that she would kill anyone." I said.

"That's exactly what my father and all the other council members thought. It helps when you're a master manipulator and power hungry." He snapped but, before calmed himself down when Roman moved to put himself in-between Thomas and I.

"It was her." I whispered when I finally got it.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"Sarah is the one who killed your parents, isn't she?" I said louder this time.

I couldn't believe it but, I did. She had killed Andrew's mother to become second in command of the council that kept all other vampires in control. She had killed Thomas parents to become the head of the council and now she wanted to kill Roman for accidentally killing her sister because Thomas wanted her to pay for what she did. Thomas stared at me as if he could tell I was putting all the pieces together in my head before he started speaking.

"It was a few weeks after everything had calmed down from the night Cynthia had died. I spent all that time watching Sarah's every move but, she was sneaky. I think she knew I was there but, she already had the plan formed in her mind. I had gone to bed late sure that she had given up and it was that foolish thought and when I had woken just before sunset I smelt blood, a lot of blood." He said gripping the couch so hard his fingers broke through the leather.

"You don't have to say it, if you don't want too." I told him inching closer before Roman put his hand lightly on my shoulder to stop me from getting close if he snapped.

"I ran to my parents room and there was so much blood. My father was laying on the floor in front of the door with a stake protruding out of where his heart was, I guess he had walked into their room to find my mother dangling off the bed with chunks of her skin gone and all of her blood coating everything when Sarah snuck up behind him and staked him." Thomas choked out.

"Im so sorry Thomas." I said as Roman got up and sat beside him.

I could see that he truly cared for Thomas and even thought he was still mad at what he was brought into but, Roman finally understood why and so did I. I wanted to make him feel better but, there was only 2 ways that could happen is if by some miracle they could be brought back to life or if he finally finished what he started, killing Sarah and since I couldn't bring his parents back from the dead, I couldn't let him kill Sarah.

"Was there proof it was her?" I asked him.

"Yes, in my mothers hand she had pieces of blonde hair enclosed in it and Sarah was the only blonde apart of the council. So since my parents were dead Sarah and Andrew became the council leaders and the other members welcomed them with open arms. I told them it was her that had killed them over and over again, still no one would listen. Maybe they were afraid or just didn't care but, Sarah was threatened that I knew the truth and forced me to leave the only house I'd ever lived in and said she would kill me herself if I ever came back and thats was when I started to plan my vengeance." He told me.

"That's when you got all those vampires to help you." I said looking at Roman.

"Yes, I kept pretty good tabs on Sarah and Andrew, I'd even met James at one point. It took years of planning only to have it end with Sarah and Andrew escaping before I could get to them." Thomas sighed.

"I appreciated you telling me this and I understand but, I can't let you kill any of my family." I said to him.

"I know but, I'm not going to stop."


	15. Tegan Chapter 15

"Roman, I think we need to go back home." I whispered.

"Whys that love?" He asked.

"It was wrong to run away. What does it solve? I've also been thinking we should bring Thomas with us." I said.

"Please tell me you're joking. Thomas gets within 5 feet of Sarah and Andrew, he will kill her and what happens then? Your family is going to protect their own." Roman said panicking.

"What's got you so freaked?" I asked him.

"I don't want you to be in the middle of it, What are you going to do if it turns into a fight? What if you or someone in your family gets hurt?" Roman said frightened.

"We can't just keep hiding out Roman and it's not going to turn into a fight. Thomas needs this, his whole life has become wrapped up in vengeance for his family. He's missed out on so much and if I can help in anyway I'm going too." I said standing my ground.

"I know Thomas, first chance he gets he's going to kill her. Lets just stay here and we can go back when they leave." Roman pleaded.

"We can't, I'm going to ask Thomas what he thinks, its time for him to face this." I said getting off our bed.

I knew what I was doing was crazy but, I had to try. There was a chance this could backfire and it could turn into a fight but, I would do everything in my power to stop it. I just hope Thomas would cooperate but, he wasn't my biggest problem at the moment, going back would mean having Sarah around Roman and if she did anything to him, I would be the one who killed Sarah. I couldn't think about that rightness though Thomas was watching tv down stairs and I didn't wait for Roman before I dashed down the stairs and into the living room. I wasn't as fast as Roman though he was at my side in the blink of an eye.

"What can I do for you?" Thomas said as he leaned his head to the side.

"I want to go home and I would like it if you came with us." I said getting to the point.

"Thats very bold of you, considering you know whats going to happen." Thomas leaned forward with his hands folded in front of him.

"Yes I do but, I was hoping you wouldn't." I told him.

"Tell me, what do you hope will happen?" Thomas asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't try to kill her but, I have no problem with you confronting her about what she's done. There is no reason for this to turn into a fight." I said sitting down.

"What do you think of this Roman?" Thomas asked him.

"I think that no matter what she asks you to do, you have your mind sent and nothing will change that." Roman sighed.

"You know me better than I thought." Thomas laughed.

"Can we try this my way?" I hissed getting irritated.

"Babe, calm down." Roman said hesitantly.

"Please can we try this my way." I said taking a deep breath.

"Yes, I promise we can." Roman said before giving Thomas a pleading look.

"Fine." Thomas sighed.

I smiled and got up laughing as both of their faces fell at my sudden joy before I went upstairs to grab my phone to call my mother to finally say we were coming home. I could hear Thomas and Roman talking more like Roman was threatening him but, as long as no one started a fight it was fine with me. My moms number was first on my speed dial, I pressed the button and the ringing began.

 _"Tegan! Sweetheart! How are you?" My mom yelled happily into the phone_

 _"Hi mom! I'm fine, how are you and everyone else?" I asked her._

 _"We're great, we all miss you so much, please tell me you are coming home." She said hopeful._

 _"We should be there in a few days!" I exclaimed._

 _"Thats wonderful! How is Roman?" She asked._

 _"He's great, who's all at the house?" I questioned._

 _"Grandma Angela and Grandpa James, aunt April, Uncle Jake, Sarah and Andrew." She told me._

 _"All right, I was just calling to let you know we are leaving soon. Bye mom I can't wait to see you. I love you." I said._

 _"I love you too sweetheart. Bye."_

I hung up and went back to the living room. In a few days I would see my family, I was excited and a little scared. Sarah and Andrew were still there and soon Thomas would be there too and I couldn't back down, I had a plan and I was sticking to it. They hadn't even notice I was standing in the door watching them as their attention was locked on the giant tv. It seemed like Roman was finally forgiving Thomas and I was happy about that.

"We better start packing." I said getting their attention.

"Were leaving tonight?" Roman asked.

"Were leaving within the hour so come on." I smiled.

Thankfully it had taken less than an hour to get everything packed up, I had the most stuff out of the 3 of us but, all my suit cases were loaded into the car along with Roman's suitcase and Thomas' backpack. I said I would drive again and I was happy the time went by faster as we made our way home. It still took 2 days for us to get there and Thomas seem to be getting nervous. I had honked when I was close enough to the house that they would hear it. Pulling to the drive way everyone was already standing there waiting for us. My brothers looked happy compared to the last time I'd seen them.

"Hi everyone." I called getting out of the car.

"Tegan, its good to finally have you home!" My mom said hugging me tightly.

"Glad to have you back Roman." My dad said shaking Roma's hand.

"Good to be back." He smiled.

"Hey sis!" My brothers said at the same time.

I was pulled into hugs left and right as my family greeted me and Roman but, I was surprised to see Ian and Ethan talking to Roman and actually seemed like they were happy to see him. I could hardly get a word in before someone else started talking asking how everything went and what we did but, I looked around and one face I didn't see was Thomas'. Roman was looking around also before looking at me confused.

"Thomas?" I said.

"Who's Thomas?" Ian said to Ethan.

"I'm here." He said getting out of the car.

"Who's this?" My mom asked confused.

"What are you doing here!" Sarah hissed loudly before I could speak.

"Sarah, how lovely to see you again and to answer your question I was invited." He smiled at her.

"You aren't welcome here!" She yelled before lunging.


	16. Tegan Chapter 16

It happened so fast. Thomas had just gotten out of the car before Sarah lunged and ripped into his flesh, the loud cry from Thomas had Roman by his side giving Sarah an opportunity to attack him before he could defend himself, she dodged his attack and bit hard into his neck pulling out skin as she pushed him back. My instincts to protect my mate went into over drive but, I wasn't as fast or strong as Sarah was. Roman was already airborne and hurdling across the front yard before slamming hard into the fence that wrapped around our property with a sickening crunch of bone and a loud gush of air.

"Roman!" I screamed.

Remembering what my uncle Jacob taught me, I stood in front of Sarah now joined by Andrew raking my nails across her face as a distraction before kicking her hard enough in the stomach she flew back, landing roughly into the stone stairs that broke under her impact. Thomas had already made his way over to Roman who was slumped on the ground as I raced over to them with my dad and Jake on my heels. Looking at him closer, he wasn't moving or breathing from what I could tell. Blood trail down from his neck across his shoulder and soaked his shirt. Thomas had his hand clamped down on Roman's neck to stop the bleeding.

"Roman?" I said almost inaudible as a knelt down beside him.

"We need to move him, now." Thomas commanded.

My dad, Thomas and Jake lifted Roman's limp body up off the ground and rushed him inside. I stayed where I sat on the ground watching as they disappeared into the house. My mom stood in front of me with her hand out but, when I didn't move to take it, Ian lifted me off the ground and carried me across the lawn. Grandma Angela was screaming at Sarah and I vowed that she would pay for hurting Roman.

"Tegan can you walk?" Ian asked me.

"Yes." I managed to say.

As soon as I was on my feet I flew through the house into the kitchen to see Roman laying lifelessly on the table as the men worked to save him. Grandpa James had bags of blood in his hands before popping holes into them so the blood would drip out and into Roman's slightly opened mouth. His colour started to come back as the blood he lost was being replaced but, I wasn't prepared to see was Thomas bloody hands grab his leg and twist the bone I didn't know was broke back into place. A strangled cry escaped my lips and everyone turned around to face me with shock at my outburst.

"Tegan, you shouldn't watch this. Go sit in the living room." My dad said softly with concern heavy on his face.

"Your dad is right." Jake said in agreement.

"I'll do everything I can." Thomas said sympathetically when I didn't move.

Nodding, I left and went to sit in the hallway by the door to the living room where I could hear the worried conversation from my family and the voices of the men who worked on Roman perfectly. I thought of the conversation Roman and I had just 2 days ago. What if someone got hurt? That was what he asked me but, he had been so worried that it would have been me or my family, little did we both know that it was himself that he should have been worried. If he didn't make it, it would be all my fault. It was a stupid and foolish of me to think this could have worked and he knew it wouldn't have. My whole body was on fire as the pain and anger I felt became to much to bare. I screamed loudly and lashed out at the wall in front of me hitting it hard enough the drywall gave away and there was a giant hole.

"Sweetheart, stop stop!" My mom cried pulling me into the living room where I finally broke down.

"Its all my fault! This is all my fault!" I yelled at her.

"No baby, it isn't." She said quietly trying to sooth me.

"He knew this was going to happen, if we came back. He knew someone was going to get hurt but, I didn't listen mom! I didn't listen." My voice breaking on the last word.

"That's enough Tegan. This isn't your fault. Bad things happen my love, thats life. You have to be strong and focus on the positive, we all believe Roman will be fine, now you have too as well so, take a deep breath and be hopeful." She said in her mom voice.

"I really hope so." I whispered.

"After he wakes up, we will deal with this as a family." She told me.

"I'm going to go check on him." I told her.

As I walked into the kitchen Roman was still laid out on the table but, I was surprised to see how much better he looked. The bite on his was knitting its self back together and I didn't know how many bones he had broken but, those had to have been just about healed too, his colour had come back from all the blood he was fed. From all the bags that littered the table he laid on and the floor it had taken more than I would have thought. My dad had moved out of the way so I could grab Roman's hand, it was cold and soft.

"How is he?" I asked no one in particular.

"So far everything has gone well. I was able to put most of the bones that were broken back together but, some will have to heal on their own. We had to keep loading him up with blood because of the bite, he was losing it just as fast as we were giving it to him." Thomas answered.

"But, he's going to be alright though?" I asked him desperate.

"Time will tell." He sighed.

My dad brought me a chair to sit on before giving me a small smile and walking out of the room. I couldn't imagine what this must have brought back for him, it had been only 123 years that he was in the same situation with my mom. It was torture waiting for the person you love to open their eyes and not knowing if they ever would. As much as I didn't want to think about it, if he died I would let Thomas do that one thing he's waited his whole life for and I would be there to help. She had gotten away with so much and she wouldn't get away with this.

"Please be okay, I love you so much." I said before planting a light kiss on his lips.


	17. Roman Chapter 17

It was coming. The way Thomas locked himself in place waiting for the attack that would soon come when Sarah acknowledged him. I had only seconds before she would attack him, quickly looking over at Tegan I saw her standing with her mom so I knew she at least would be protected. A loud howl of pain came from Thomas caught me off guard wit the realization that I had missed Sarah lunge and dig deep into the flesh of Thomas' chest creating long jagged slashes from her nails. Throwing myself in between them I tried to knock Sarah down so I could better myself for a fight that would come but, she easily dodged it and with an insane speed bite hard into my neck before slamming her fists into my chest sending me backwards. The pain in my neck was unbearable as skin was torn from it and I flew through the air. Seconds after my body collided hard enough into the iron bars on the fence shattering some of my bones and knocking the wind out of me. Tegan's face was the last thing I pictured before everything hard gone dark.

When I had somewhat woken up I found the stillness of my body was unsettling, I tried over and over to make some part of me move but, my body stayed still. If it wasn't for the fact that I could hear everything and feel my body healing itself I would have sworn I was truly dead. Voices of different people were coming from all around me, Thomas was one of them. Elijah, James and I think Jacob were there too but, there was another person coming closer. The soft foot falls stopped and I felt something soft grab my still hand intwining our fingers. It was Tegan.

"How is he?" Tegan's voice rang clearly.

"So far everything has gone well. I was able to put most of the bones that were broken back together but, some will have to heal on their own. James and your father had to keep loading him up with blood because of the bite, he was losing it just as fast as they were giving it to him." Thomas answered her.

"But, he's going to be alright though?" Desperation evident in her beautiful voice.

"Time will tell." He sighed.

Thomas was right, every second my bones pieced themselves together most of them had already fully healed and the broken skin on my neck was closing from the blood in my system had made the healing go a lot faster. Something was placed on the ground and it had gone quiet and Tegan's hand remained clamped down on mine before her soft voice filled the room.

"Please be okay, I love you so much." She whispered before I felt something press on my lips.

After her lips left mine, my hold on her had locked down and my eyes flashed open. Tegan was beside me, her beautiful face was twisted into confusion as she started at my hand before looking at me. The confusion was gone and was replaced with relief before a huge smiled broke out across her face and in seconds her lips were hard on mine. Pulling myself up into a sitting position and using my free hand to yank Tegan off the chair she sat on and on to the table, I hugged her as close to my body as possible and ran my fingers up her spin and into her hair.

"I love you." I said against her lips.

"I love you too." She said breathless breaking away from the kiss.

I smiled at her before pulling her in once again this time so I could hold her, I squeezed as hard as I could before my body started to ache. The bones in my back were still healing from what I could tell and I found myself getting thirsty, Tegan's hands were placed against my chest moved up to touch my neck. Her hand was flat against it and when I looked down at her she was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like seeing you still hurt." She as her eyes brows knitted together.

"Soon it will be gone." I promised.

"I'm so sorry Roman." She whispered before moving away from me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Tegan." I told her.

"If I had just listened to you, you wouldn't have been hurt." She mumbled.

"I wouldn't have been hurt if I hadn't stepped in, it was my choice. I'm the one to blame. Thomas could have handled himself." I stated.

"He's right." Thomas said standing by the door.

"Of course I am." I laughed.

"Its good to see you with your eyes open." He laughed with me.

"Thank you Thomas." Tegan smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you, I didn't know he was awake. I can come back." He turned back towards the door.

"What is it?" She asked

"I wanted to ask if you had changed your mind?" Thomas smiled mischievously.

A loud growl rumbled low in my chest as I looked at Thomas. I should have seen this coming, Thomas had saved my life because he wanted Tegan to do something for him in return. He hoped she would let him kill Sarah. This couldn't have worked out better for him. Tegan was looking at me liked I'd gone mad and I could hear the foot falls of others coming down the hall to see what was going on. Elijah and Erica were the first ones to come into view followed by Jacob and James.

"This worked out great for you, didn't it Thomas?" I said getting off the table.

"I don't know what you mean." He said playing dumb for the audience we now had.

"You were counting on a fight to start weren't you? You get a few scratches knowing I would come to help, possibly getting injured myself and come in like a hero to saving me from bleeding out counting on Tegan to hate Sarah enough she would want revenge and agree to let you take her out. It all worked out perfectly." My voice getting louder and louder as I walked over to him.

"Now you just sound crazy." Thomas said rolling his eyes.

"Unless, thats only part of it." I said suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Tegan snapped.

"Did any of you notice his scent on the property while we were gone?" I asked Tegan's now wary family.

"No." Elijah said after stepping closer and taking a deep breath.

"You never followed me here. In fact you had no idea I would be here, it just worked out that way. You only knew what happened before Tegan and I left and where we were going because you had been filled in." My words finally cracking his calm composure.

"Someone who was here but, left before we got back." Tegan added.

"It was Val." I snarled at her name.


	18. Roman Chapter 18

So many faces, all with confused, shocked and angered expressions. Thomas' body was shaking as he tried to control himself, he hadn't planned I would figure him out so soon. Out of the corner of my eyes I seen Elijah position himself in away that was both closer to Thomas and able to block Erica if Thomas snapped, Jacob and James had copied his move blocking Ethan, Ian, Angela and lastly April, who stood there in shock.

"She's your mate isn't she?" I asked.

"Of course not, she's just someone I met while I was trailing you." He said casually.

"So you just happen to have met someone who is connected to The Blake's?" I questioned sceptically

"Believe it or not, yes I did. I was surprised when she said she was going to a party at Veronica Blake's." He said cocking his head at my mother.

"Val would never." Erica hissed.

"I made her a deal she couldn't refuse." Thomas smiled.

"I don't believe you. There is nothing you could offer to hurt to help you." She snarled.

"Hello Erica." A small soft voice said from behind me.

"Ah, Valerie! It's good to see you." Thomas smiled at her.

"You too Thomas, hello everyone." She smiled timidly.

At the sight of her Tegan was ready to snap, her green eyes were now the colour of blood while her lips were curled back showing her fangs that chattered as her body shook with intense anger. Val took in her appearance snorted and rolled her eyes but, cautiously passed by us and stood next to Thomas, Erica had shuffled uncomfortably and Ethan had squeezed past James and walked over to where I stood with Tegan, hoping to calm her down.

"I think its time for you both to leave, you're out numbered here." Ethan said as his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, it is." Thomas said calmly while eyeing me.

"What about what you promised me!" Val shrieked.

"Now is not the time." He hissed.

"What did he promise you?" Erica questioned while pushing passed Elijah.

"That after Sarah and Andrew were dead, I would be one of the leaders of the new council." She directed at Thomas.

"What council?" Ian and Ethan asked at the same time totally confused.

"Along time ago there was a council that kept our kind secret and peaceful, My father Andrew was on it after his mother had died, she had been one of the original five members." James said.

"And my father was the one that started it before Sarah killed him." Thomas growled.

"You have no proof!" James yelled obviously knowing the story.

Why would you do this to me Val? You're my best friend." Erica asked heartbroken.

"Erica I don't want to hurt your family or you but, do you know how hard it was being the friend of someone who was basically royalty to our kind?" Val said ashamed.

"Do you know how stupid you sound. I can't control who my family is or was in the past Val and the best explanation you have is because I'm like royalty to our world." Erica yelled at her completely outraged.

"It's not stupid! This is what I want and I'm sorry if you feel hurt by it but, he made me a promise." Val said turning to Thomas.

There was something wrong with all of this, Thomas wanted Sarah and Andrew dead because they killed his father and so he would be free to create a new council with him as the leader. Why would Thomas offer Val a position on his council? Thomas in the past would never share his authority over all vampires with anyone else, even back when I was part of his army. Thomas had said met her by chance and when he found out she was an acquaintance of Erica's, she was used to spy on everyone here. He had to have been using her. It felt like I had been knocked off my feet when I finally understood.

"Val what if I told you Thomas was just using you?" I asked her.

"Thomas would never, he made me a promise." She said narrowing her eyes.

"It's a promise he never intended to follow through with. You have been friend of the family he has been trying to get revenge on for centuries, you were nothing to him other than a mole." I told her.

"Is what he says true?" She asked Thomas after she paused and thought about it.

"To tell you the truth young Valerie, yes he is right. I used you plain and simple." Thomas laughed.

Val growled through her teeth before she sprang into the air like a jungle cat and knocked Thomas down, I wasn't healed or strong enough yet to throw myself in to stop them but, I wrapped my arms around Tegan who did the same to me. Thomas had taken a chunk out of Val's arm and smell of blood seeped into the air, no one moved from where they were unsure of what to do but, when Thomas yelled out it was April that intervened. She had picked Val up by the hair who was still clawing at the empty air and easily tossed her aside before Val knew what was happening. She held her hand out to Thomas who looked at her with confused eyes before his bloody hand wrapped around hers.

"April, what are you doing?" Elijah panicked.

"I think he my mate Elijah." She said to him.

"Your what!" Val screamed at her.

"You?" Thomas asked April.

"Cant you feel it?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said before looking at me.

"Well, isn't this sweet." Sarah's voice rang loudly through the quiet kitchen.

She stared at Thomas and April who stood closer together than before. Looking at her now, my fangs had begun to extend and sharpen as I felt this need to defend myself or attack her but, I stayed where I was. I could see the need in Thomas' eyes to kill her and Andrew who was just a step behind but, the instinct to protect his mate April was to strong for he knew if Sarah wanted to hurt him she would hurt April.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" James asked her.

"I came to settle some scores." She said looking at Thomas for a spit second and than me.

"You always killed him, how dare you come back here." Tegan shouted at her.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt him but, he got in the way my dear Tegan." She said slowly.

"I think its time we get to it, don't you Sarah?" Thomas said turning her attention from us.

"Yes." She sneered.


	19. Roman Chapter 19

"Let's get something straight shall we?" Sarah spoke first.

"I'm all ears." Thomas said somewhat calmly.

"I didn't kill them." She told him.

"You did, just like you killed Andrew's mother." He yelled.

"No I didn't! Alison was the one that killed them!" She yelled back at him.

The whole room had fallen silent with that one little sentence, Thomas was frozen in place as he stared at Sarah who looked guilty and upset before his eyes flashed to mine. I could see the wheels turning in his head. His whole life he want wanted revenge on Sarah for killing his family but, he never factored in that someone else could have kill them, he had all the proof he needed. The blonde hair wrapped in his mothers hand.

"That's impossible." He whispered.

"Is it?" Sarah asked him.

"Yes, you were the one blonde there." Thomas said seeming to doubt his theory of what happened that night.

"My sister, Alison had arrived a few days before your parents died for the wedding. I had told her about the meeting when Andrew's mother had been chosen to act as his successor if he should leave or die until you were ready to step up." Sarah rolled her eyes at the last part.

"That still doesn't explain how it wasn't you that killed her." Thomas sneered.

"I'm getting to that but, I'm not sure how you'll react." She straightened herself ready if he would attack.

"I'll make sure he doesn't move." April said moving closer to him.

This was the moment where everything could either be resolved or it could end with someone dying. I was ready for it and by the looks of everyone that remained in this room so were they. Tegan had both my hand and shoulder, both being held with the full force of her strength and was ready for anything. With my free hand I put on top of our intertwined hands and smiled at her.

"The night before your parents died I had told Alison how much I wanted to take your fathers place, to be the new leader but, the only way that would happen is in the event of his death." Sarah explained.

"So it is your fault they died." Thomas growled.

"To an extent yes, I may have wanted him dead but, I never told her to kill him or your mother for that matter." She told him.

"So she just killed them? Just like that?" He asked her bewildered by it.

"I was all Alison had and we both did everything we could for each other after our mother died so when she saw that it was something I wanted she did they only thing she could think of. I didn't know it was hurt until a few days after and when you started saying I killed your parents I did the only thing that would make sure so no one would have figured it out. I sent you away." She told him.

"This whole time, you were innocent." Thomas stuttered out as if the words were the hardest thing to say.

"Yes." Andrew answered.

I wasn't expecting this turn of events and either did Tegan from the look on her face. It had been 400 years and the true killer of Thomas' parents had been dead this entire time. So much time and energy had been wasted, mostly for Thomas who would never get that back. Sure, he was going to live forever but, he had missed out on a lot like Tegan said.

"What?" I asked Tegan.

"Listen." She whispered.

"I had been expecting you would come with a bunch of vampires to wipe us all out and when Roman killed my sister, I wanted both your heads. Well, that was until my great-grand daughter mated with the killer of my sister." She growled out the last part.

"Does this mean the whole feud thing is over?" Tegan asked.

"Yes, since technically I am apart of your family." He winked at me.

"Have fun aunt April." Ethan laughed.

"I'll try Ethan." April laughed.

"What are we going to do about Val?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing right now, she probably long gone." Erica sighed.

"If she try anything, we'll be ready." Ian smiled while rubbing his hand together.

"I think its time Sarah and I leave, its been interesting." Andrew said finally speaking.

"Tegan dear, you and your family must come visit us in London." Sarah said to Tegan before she flew out the door.

"I'm so glad all of this is over. Thomas left with April, Sarah and Andrew too. Hopefully no where near each other." Tegan sighed laying next to me.

"Yes, no one else needs to almost die." I laughed a little.

"Don't even joke about that." Tegan said through my teeth.

"I could hear you. Talking I mean, while I was unconscious. " I said e voice soft as I intertwined her fingers with mine trying to lighten the mood.

"I have never felt so guilty and afraid until I seen you laying there. You were so still, I thought you were dead." She mumbled.

"We've been through this Tegan, you have nothing to feel guilty about. I'm alive and here with you so it doesn't matter." I said pulling her closer to me.

"It does matter, I could have lost you." She said sitting up and moving away from me.

"Let's change the subject, I don't want to fight." I sighed.

"Ok." She said thinking.

I waited while she thought of somethings, I could tell it was something big by the way her forehead wrinkled and her eyes became distant. I wanted to laugh but, I knew it would take her out of her train of thought so I stayed silent. After awhile she green eye brighten and she smiled. I didn't know what would come out of her mouth but, I waited until she finally spoke.

"I think we should go back to my grandparents house." She told me.

"Why?" I asked surprised and confused.

"Those days we spent together in the North before Thomas showed up and ruined everything, was amazing and its bound to happen sometime right? Us going off and living together, getting married and having kids. Why wait Roman, lets just go." She said getting excited.

"We have a lot of time for that, there is no rush." I said running a hand through her hair.

"I don't want to wait. I finally know what I want after a hundred years of hiding from it, don't you want that?" Tegan asked me with both hurt and confusion on her face.

"Of course I want that. I just don't want you to wake up years from now and realized everything happened to fast and that you weren't ready for it." I said trying to reassure her.

"That won't happen, my mind is set. The choice is yours." She said.

"If this is what you want, than I want it to." I smiled.

"Thank you." She said before her lips came down hard on mine.

"I love you." I said breaking away from the kiss.

"I love you too." Tegan said before we got up and left the room.


	20. Important!

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading this story and writing reviews, I wouldn't have finished this story if I hadn't had you all waiting and expecting chapters and that the story be completed. I hope all of you enjoyed this story and the other ones before that and I hope you'll stay with me and read the stories I plan to write in the future. I have many idea and I can't wait to share them with you.

With that said, I had begun writing a few chapters of a new story that will follow the life of Elijah and Erica's son, Tegan's brother Ian. The story will set 3 years after the events of Tegan's story. It all goes back to the beginning as a new relationship starts in the Northern town where Elijah and Erica first met and feel in love. Ian's relationship will have many ups and down and challenges that love might not be able to over come.

The new story will be ready for you to read as soon as possible, can't wait for your feed back.

~ Taylor.


End file.
